Miami Darkness
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story starts when Horatio has just ended with with Calleigh and she finds confort online, and a series of brutal killings starts in Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CSI: Miami or Hannibal Lecter and I don't own any money from it. Everything belong to their rightful owners which is CBS and Thomas Harris.

**_Warning: _**Tendencies to Cannibalism. Read at own risk.

_**MIAMI DARKNESS**_

_**Chapter 1. **_

Calleigh was sitting in her apartment it was a late Friday night and she had just broken up with Horatio, or rather he had broken up with her and now she felt lost, angry, sad and confused.

Without really knowing why she logged on a chat room called the lonely heart to see if there was anyone to talk to there. After a few seconds she got a hit.

DocL: Hey.

Lamb-chop: Hey.

DocL: So how are you?

Lamb-chop: Not great to be honest.

DocL: And why is that, rough day?

Lamb-chop: My boyfriend broke it off with me, we've been together for the longest time and I don't get why he did it at all.

DocL: Well then we are in the same situation, my girlfriend broke it off with me not to long ago and I feel confused about it, she didn't give me good reason either.

Lamb-chop: How old are you?

DocL: I rather not say if you don't mind.

Lam-chop: I'm OK with that as long as you're not after…

DocL: Aren't we all after something?

Lamb-chop: I suppose, but I think you know what I meant.

DocL: I did and I'm only after a good conversation.

Lamb-chop: So am I, so where in the world are you?

DocL: The United states, you?

Lamb-chop: The United states too, can I guess by the name that you are a doctor?

DocL: Among other things, so what do you do?

Lamb-chop: I'm a crime scene investigator.

DocL: So you see a lot of dead bodies I would imagine.

Lamb-chop: I do.

DocL: How do you feel about it, does it scare you?

Lamb-chop: What scared me is what people can do to each other. I mostly feel bad for the people that are dead, well it depends on how they were killed really.

DocL: So you mean that someone deserved it then?

Lamb-chop: I don't know if I would go so far to say that they deserved it, but I think that someone belong more on the table than the others if you get what I mean.

DocL: I do, so have you ever killed in the line of duty?

Lam-chop: I have…

DocL: Did you like it?

Lamb-chop: I didn't exactly like it, I have mixed emotions about it.

DocL: I see. So this boyfriend of yours, what was he like? If you don't mind talking about him that is.

Lamb-chop: I will tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.

DocL: Agreed, ladies first. What was he like?

Lamb-chop: He was a lot older, but he was nice, safe, and he was really good to me, yours?

DocL: Mine, she was in the FBI, loved to talk to her, she was a lot younger, very beautiful. I treated her well, but I guess she got tired of dating someone older, so do you have any children?

Lamb-chop: No, hasn't had time, but maybe someday you?

DocL: No children, but I would maybe have liked some if I could have any. If I'm not too old that is.

Lamb-chop: Nah you're never too old, worse with us woman since we can't have after a certain age.

DocL: Are you over that age?

Lamb-chop: Not for some years yet, was your girl?

DocL: No, but she didn't want them I think. Said it wasn't a good idea.

Lamb-chop: I have to go as I have to get up early for work, will I meet you again.

DocL: I will most likely be here again. I better get to bed as well. So you have a good night then.

Lamb-chop: You too :o)

* * *

><p>Calleigh woke up early the next morning she didn't feel like going to work at all. Mostly because she knew that meant meeting Horatio, and she really didn't feel like it at the moment.<p>

She walked over to the cabinet took out a bottle of whiskey and a glass and sat down by her laptop. She cursed when the background appeared as it was a picture of Horatio and quickly changed it as a tear fell from her eye.

How could he just break up with her like that? After dating her for almost a year and not give her any valid reason for it. And in a text message, it just made her so angry.

"Damn you Horatio Caine," she thought and threw the glass at the wall so it shattered. Then she took a sip of the bottle, it didn't taste all that bad.

She logged on the lonely heart chat room hoping DocL was on this early. She however couldn't see him and let out a frustrated sigh, when he suddenly clicked at her and said, "Good morning lamb-chop."

Lamb-chop: Good Morning doctor L.

DocL: I thought you would be on your way to work right now.

Lamb-chop: Don't feel like it at the moment.

DocL: Let me guess the guy that broke your heart work at the same place as you.

Lamb-chop: Sadly he does.

DocL: So how did he end it?

Lamb-chop: Over a text message, hang on it says: I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore. I think its better that we part way since I don't love you anymore Calleigh. And that's total bullshit because I know he still loves me.

DocL: How long had you've been together, if you don't mind me asking.

Lamb-chop: No not at all. Almost a year.

DocL: And he breaks it off with a text. I say you go to work and give him piece of your mind.

Lamb-chop: You know I actually think I will, talk to you later.

Calleigh logged of took a couple of more sips from the bottle before she got in the shower, got dressed and drove to work.

* * *

><p>"HORATIO, WOULD YOU THE HELL GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Calleigh yelled once she got inside the crime lab.<p>

"Uh oh we better seek cover this can't be good," said Ryan a bit scared.

Horatio came down to her and said, "Calleigh would you calm down at once and have you been drinking?"

"THE HELL I WON'T YOU STUPID MAN, YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK UP WITH ME LIKE THAT," she yelled angrily.

"Can we please do this in my office? Or at least not right in the middle of the hallway?" he said.

"We are doing it here whether you like it or not," she snarled.

"How did he break it off?" Eric asked.

"No idea, but probably not the right way or she wouldn't be so pissed," said Natalia with a sigh.

"You know I could have done a lot better than you. You're no good do you know that," she yelled.

"Calleigh, will you calm yourself please, and I know you could," he said, trying once more to calm down the angry woman in front of him.

"No I won't, you think you can just have your fun and dump me like that when you see fit?" she snarled.

"That was never my intention," he said.

"You could at least have decency to do it to my face, not on a sms," she snarled.

"Oh that's not good," said Ryan, Natalia and Eric at once.

"Well I was trying to avoid this," he said.

"YOU'RE A COWARD AND I HATE YOU! YOU CAN JUST GOT TO HELL!" she yelled at him in anger.

"Miss Duquesne will you calm yourself, this is a work place," she heard Stetler say from behind.

"Go bug someone else for a change Rick," she snarled at him.

"Jeez, what did you do, go to the bar again before you got here?" he said.

"That's nunna your business," she said.

"When you get to work under the influence it is," he said.

"You men are all the same, just jerks and I'm feed up with you," she said as she tried to hold her tears back.

"I would suggest you get yourself together before you do something you may regret," said Rick with a sly smile.

"Just bugger off," she said and turned to Horatio and said, "Why did you have to do it? Of all people in the world, I mean even Eric broke up with me in a better way than this. I deserve much better and you know it."

Horatio looked at her and said, "You're right I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it face to face knowing how much it would hurt you."

"And you don't think doing it the way you did would. You're just like your father you know that," she said.

"Sorry what?" he said shocked.

"You may not hit, but your words hurts as bad," she said.

"Well at least I don't show up drunk at work," he said.

Calleigh didn't reply she just simply turned and walked out while Rick said, "You know Horatio that was below the belt even for you."

Horatio just looked annoyed at him and went back up to his office, while Rick just shook his head and left.

* * *

><p>It was not before he was at his next crime scene Horatio realized how stupid he had been.<p>

Eric looked at the body at least what was left off it, which wasn't much, since there was only the head and some bones.

"Horatio what are we dealing with here?" asked Eric.

"I don't know yet, but I'm glad Calleigh didn't see this," he said, thinking about what her reaction might have been.

"Speaking of that, why did you of all things have to use a text message?" said Eric as he started to take some photo's of the head and the bones that were left.

"I honestly don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Horatio answered as he lifted up one of the bones, looked at it and discovered some teeth marks and asked, "Eric do theses look like and animal to you?"

"Calleigh is right, and no they are too small if I didn't know any better I would say human," said Eric shocked.

"I know she is right, she always is. You're not saying whatever ate this is human?" said Horatio and bagged the bone.

"Why did you break up with her in the first place, and please don't say this has anything to do with Julia. I don't know, but I think you know who can tell you that," said Eric.

Horatio sighed, picked up the phone called Calleigh and asked, "Are you very busy?"

"Why do you ask?" she replied in the other end.

"Need you to come and look at something, have you been crying?" he said since it sounded like it.

"What's it to you and where is the body?" she asked with as sigh.

"Down at the beach," he said silently.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she answered and hung up.

"You better buy her lunch later," said Eric and bagged another bone.

"What would be the point of that, she never eats," said Horatio annoyed and bagged some more bones.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, so what seems to be the problem?" they suddenly heard Calleigh as walked up behind them a few moments later.<p>

"What ate this person among other things?" said Eric and smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Calleigh when she saw it.

"As long as you puke far away from the bones," Eric said in a half jokey tone.

"Hahaha, aren't you funny," she said and bent down to take a closer look.

"Have you determined the cause of death yet?" Calleigh asked and looked at Horatio.

"He was eaten of course," said Eric.

"Yes I can see that, I'm not stupid, but before or after?" said Calleigh, put on a pair of glows and lifted up the head and looked at it, it was a young, blond girl.

"How should I know does this look like an autopsy hall?" said Horatio in a sarcastic tone.

"What is with you these days?" she asked and looked at him.

"Nothing," he said and looked down.

"Is it Kyle or Julia?" she said holding the head upside down.

"No," he said and looked at her, she looked horrible, and that could not just be the head's fault.

"Anyone up for soccer," said Calleigh and smiled.

"That is not funny at all," said Horatio.

"I know, lighten up will you, the last twenty four hours have been more devastating for me than for you," she said.

"That might be so, but that kind of jokes is not funny. Can you at all give me something?" he asked.

"I could, but I would like to see the autopsy first," she said and gave him the head.

"Hmmm, so are you driving back yourself," he said a bit concerned.

"I took a cab, so can you give me a lift?" she said.

"Of course, Eric will you bag up the rest and ask Henry to take the head," said Horatio.

"I will" said Eric as Calleigh and Horatio headed towards the Hummer.

* * *

><p>As Horatio started to drive he looked over at her and asked, "Sure you're feeling OK, because you look a bit sick?"<p>

"Not ok, think I have too…" was all Calleigh had time to say before she bent forward and threw up.

'And I just cleaned the car,' he thought, but said, "Calleigh…?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to, it was the whisky, the body on everything and…" was all she had time to say before she threw up again.

"You couldn't at least ask me to pull over before you…" he said as he looked at her while she continued to throw up in the car.

When she was done she looked at him with tearful eyes and he said, "Oh sweetheart, come here."

Calleigh was on no shape to argue against so she just let him hold her while she cried. She was feeling awful, not because of him, because of everything else as well. This head… it was just too much, who would do something like that, not to mention why? What had that girl done to deserve that, and she had joked about it, what is wrong with her? And to get to work under influence, how could she allow herself to do that. Not to mention to say that Horatio was like his father when he wasn't.

"Horatio, I can't do this. I can't work today, not after what you did, after this…" she cried.

"I understand. Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"Yes please, I really want to be alone and I really don't wanto see you," she said. Yet she let him hold her and she was holding onto him so hardly that it hurt. Why she didn't understand since he acted like he did.

Horatio didn't say anything. He just let her cry, until she broke free of him and said, "Can you drive me home now please, as I said I need to be alone."

"Of course," he said and started the car and started to drive while they both had their eyes on the road in front of them.

When he parked outside her building she opened the door, turned to him and said, "Send me the bill on the car cleaning."

He was about to say something when she interrupted, "No more words… too hard. I'll see you tomorrow and then I will take a closer look at the head."

He nodded and was about to drive off, when she opened the door on the passenger's side and again said, "Of all the people in the world you were the one I thought could never hurt me."

Then she looked the car door and hurried upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><em>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Horatio drove of her couldn't take his mind of her. There was something about the way she said it, like he had committed a terrible crime, but then again it was. He had broken her badly and he knew it, and for what reason.

He didn't know. He just felt it was going too fast and the only way he could deal with it was to back out, why was he such a coward?

He thought back on how she and Eric had ended it on mutual after they had realized they didn't feel the same way about each other after he got shoot. She had according to the rest never left his side, and that had led to her and Eric's break up.

After he had regained his strength and Calleigh had found she hadn't felt what she thought she had, they had again become a couple. Lately he however had been having second thoughts, as to if he could give her what she wanted and needed. And it didn't make it better that Kyle didn't seem to like her at all.

He sighed as he parked in front of the crime lab and went inside.

* * *

><p>Calleigh logged on lonely heart, quickly found DocL and said: Do you ever work?<p>

DocL: I do, I sometimes hold lectures at the university, but got the day of, so what did he say?

Lamb-chop: It was horrible, we fought and I told him to go his merry way and then it was this horrible dead body and it was though.

DocL: What happened to your victim?

Lamb-chop: I can't discuss it with you, but it was so awful, I Don't know who could have done something like that to another person and the worst thing is that he's still on the loose.

DocL: How do you know it's a man?

Lamb-chop: Just a feeling and I know he will strike again.

DocL: So this man of yours any chance he can make it up to you?

Lamb-chop: No…

DocL: You want him to since you really love him, but you don't think he can change?

Lamb-chop: Something like that and he also have son that doesn't like me.

DocL: How old is he?

Lamb-chop: Nineteen.

DocL: Do you get along with his mother or only his father?

Lamb-chop: Both actually, Julia is not that bad as I first though, even if she has some downsides.

DocL: I see, but my guess is the boy will come along if you and his dad get back together you just got to show him who's boss.

Lamb-chop: Hope so.

DocL: I have to go, I have a lunch date, but I will talk to you later.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. **_

Horatio was frustrated and for some reason he logged on the lonely heart chat room. He browsed through the names and landed on lamb-chop and said: Hey.

Lamb-chop: Hey.

LT red: How are you?

Lamb-chop: A little in between you?

LT red: I'm ok I guess, so what are you doing home in the middle of the day don't you have a job?

Lamb-chop: Sick day, what about you?

LT red: Slow day, and boring without my second in command.

Lamb-chop: Why is he not there?

LT red: It's a she and I hurt her badly, wish I could take it back.

Lamb-chop: That's too bad, can't you apologize.

LT red: Too late, so what do you do when you're not home sick?

Lamb-chop: Work round the clock with guns and such, used to be lots of fun, not anymore though.

LT red: How so?

Lamb-chop: Don't know, too many things happened on the job last year so the joy and excitement I once felt is gone, don't even like guns anymore…

LT red: Are you lost?

Lamb-chop: I feel very lost yes.

LT red: Can't you take time off and figure it out?

Lamb-chop: No…I could never do that, it's my life.

LT red: If you could chose where would you be and what would you do right now?

Lamb-chop: Hmm difficult question, oh I know in apple three in my parents garden, miss that and my brothers lots.

LT red: You should go back and take time of.

Lamb-chop: Maybe, I have to go.

Horatio smiled wondering if he in fact just had been talking to Calleigh, and if so it was one of the best talks they had had in ages. He sighed and went down to find Eric.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

It was a couple of nights later Calleigh were sitting with a glass of wine and giggling while she was chatting with DocL, Horatio was starting to disappear from her mind, and the moment they were talking about child hood memories.

Lamb-chop: So what was your childhood like, can you remember anything?

DocL: I remember my sister Misca, but that's not a happy story.

Lamb-chop: How so?

DocL: She uhm…

Lamb-chop: What happened, did she die?

DocL: In the most horrible way.

Lamb-chop: What happened if you don't mind talking about it that is?

DocL: I don't, but really it's brutal and I don't want to scare you.

Lamb-chop: I have seen the most and heard even more so don't worry.

DocL: How are your feelings about cannibalism?

Lamb-chop: I have never though about it actually, not until lately, I don't really understand why people do it that's all. I mean you got so much other regular meat so why eat humans.

DocL: But you have tasted blood right?

Lamb-chop: I have when I have cut my self and such, taste sweet, but I could never eat another person, to me that would be wrong.

DocL: Have you ever tasted another person's blood?

Lamb-chop: No.

DocL: Never had so rough sex that you bit the other person so you tasted his blood.

Lamb-chop: No, but…

DocL: You wanted to didn't you?

Lamb-chop: I prefer not t answer.

DocL: So do you want me to tell you what happened to my sister?

Lamb-chop: Yes please.

DocL: This was during the Second World War and my family we were hiding in this cabin, and the Russians come shoot my parents and killed and ate my sister.

Lamb-chop: Are you serious?

DocL: Death serious.

Lamb-chop: And you watched that.

DocL: I did, but I was too young and they were too many to.

Lamb-chop: You poor thing, do you know what happened to them afterwards?

DocL: They got the punishment they deserved for their actions.

Lamb-chop: That's good.

DocL: What about your childhood then?

Lamb-chop: Ups and downs.

DocL: Come on tell me.

Lamb-chop: My dad was/is and alcoholic.

DocL: He hit you with his hand and his belt.

Lamb-chop: How did you know?

DocL: Just assumed and you're his little princess, so you forgive him time after time hoping he will change, but he never does, he just disappoints you.

Lamb-chop:…

DocL: You love him very much so it hurts you badly every time he messes up.

Lamb-chop: I have to go talk to you later.

* * *

><p>Calleigh took up the phone dialed the name to her father; he answered and said, "Hey lamb-chop."<p>

"Hey daddy, how are you?" she said in a childish tone.

"I'm fine, won a case today, so how is my little princess?" he asked.

"Not too good," she said.

"Is Horatio giving you a hard time?" he asked concerned.

"He broke it off with me," she replied with a sigh.

"Did he say why?" he asked.

"No, I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too, and think your mum and brothers do too," he said.

"I miss them too, in fact I was thinking about taking some days of and go home so I was wondering if we could maybe go together," she said.

"Of course princess, just let me know when," he said.

"I will talk to you later daddy," she said and hung up before she dialed Horatio's number and said, "Horatio."

"Yes," he replied.

"Would it be ok if I took some days off, I know this case needs my attention because of the three bodies, but couldn't I bring some case files along and look at it at home since I need to take some time of?" she said.

"Ok if something more happens while you are gone I will mail you the photos," said Horatio.

"Thanks will you miss me handsome?" she said.

"Always," he said.

"Well, see you at the lab before I take of," she said.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh came into work the next day she felt some arms wrap around her waist and a male voice say, "Care to dance."<p>

"Oh yes," she said as she felt his hardness.

He turned her and gave her a long deep kiss, she knew she shouldn't let him do that, but she had no power or desire to say no right then, and dragged him closer before he twirled her around so her back was facing him and she got closer so he let out a growl.

"You like that huh?" she said with a giggle.

"You know I do, please don't do that," he growled as she got even closer.

"Sorry, I wish I could go further, but I don't have time and I really don't wanto, so have you any suspects?" she asked.

"Not yet no one is fitting to this profile," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I know, it's really weird, this person seems so smart," she said thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, something I need to find out," she said.

"You're not doing anything dangerous are you?" he said.

"Oh I would never do that, just adventure," she said.

"You are not doing anything that could put you in danger?" he said again.

"I won't, I know what I'm doing, just trust me okay," she said.

"I do, but still…" he said a bit worried.

"Yeah, yeah, but now I have to go," she said and gave him a last kiss before she took her case files out of his hand and left.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

Calleigh sat on the plane next to her father she looked out of the window thinking, picturing his face in the white clods thinking of him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You wanted to marry him?" said Kenwall.

"Huh, of course not. I don't even like him," she said still looking out.

"You can't fool anyone, you want him," said Kenwall.

"No I don't, he's stupid, he just bugs me," she said with a sigh, still not facing her father.

"Bet you already had planned to ask him to move in," he said.

"I had not, we hadn't been together that long and he's not the one for me, he will never be," she said still looking out as her tears started to fall.

"You have been together almost a year and you loved him long before that, bet you only didn't know that," he said.

"No I didn't, he can…" she stopped.

"Have you told him?" he asked with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter, he did as every other man, he hurt me and I want nothing more to do with him, so just drop it," she said silently, she still didn't turn to face her father afraid he would see her tears, but she already knew he knew that she was crying.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn and so strong all the time?" he asked.

"Only way I know how to survive," she answered.

"It's not the way, it's not a harm to let someone near and let them see the real you," he said.

"It is when it always ends up with me getting hurt, I knew I should never let him that close I hate him so," she said.

Kenwall dropped the subject and read a book for the rest of the flight as she continued to look out feeling crushed and confused.

* * *

><p>Some hours later Calleigh were sitting in the apple three with the case files when Dave come up to her and said, "You're the only one that brings work when you are of work."<p>

"I know, but I wanna catch this killer really badly, but no profiles fit to him," she said.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

Calleigh handed him some papers and said, "Go ahead."

"Calleigh, is this a cannibal?" he asked.

"Yeah think so," she said and wondered about what DocL had said about cannibalism.

"Because you know there is a cannibal on the loose right?" said Dave.

"I didn't and how do you know?" she asked confused.

"Been chatting with a girl in the FBI and she knows a lot of things among other things that this guy Hannibal the cannibal Lecter escaped with this other FBI agent ages ago and is still on the loose, he's really smart and very dangerous," said Dave.

"Hang on if he run ages ago, why start to kill again now, and how old is he?" she asked.

"Bet round seventy five or something, and how should I know, he could have been active the whole time only no one knew or he killed another place than the states and now he's back," said Dave.

"How did you even meet his chick and know that she tells the truth?" Calleigh asked.

"On a chat room for police officers and I have visited her and says so. He is still on the most wanted site as no one managed to capture him. As for the girl he ran off with a Clarice Startling I don't know," he answered.

"Any chance we can get a hold of her?" Calleigh wondered.

"Doubt it since no one knows where she's at, but do you wanna look at this Lecter guy?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Hang on I'll get you some printouts," he said and went up to the house to come back shortly after and hand her some papers.

Calleigh quickly read through and said, "He doesn't look that bad though."

"He's a cold blooded killer," said Dave.

"He may be so but bet he only ate the ones that deserved it," she said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dave asked looking a bit shocked on her.

"Need to check the case files, but really he's kinda handsome and smart to, so he can't be all bad," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Have you completely lost it, he's a dangerous and rootless killer that will eat everything in his way," said Dave.

"Nah not the people he care about," she said.

"He can't care about anyone he's a psychopath," said Dave.

"Hey what if he and this Clarice girl broke up and he's killing to feel better?" she suggested.

"You're bloody insane next thing you'll say cannibalism isn't bad," he said.

"Well pends on the situation," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"What if you could eat only the people you felt were bad to society that no one would miss like for instance criminals, hookers and stuff like that, I mean we put them in jail every day, what if they simply just vanished instead, it would save us money and…" she stopped since it occurred to her what she was saying and how Dave looked at her and added, "I was just a though, I didn't eat anyone."

"Do you know where he is?" Dave wanted to know.

"How should I know that when I hadn't even heard of him before you showed him to me?" said Calleigh offended.

"It just sounded like…. never mind," he said.

"Wonder where this Clarice is?" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah what happened to her is a question," said Dave.

"I could get online here with my laptop right?" she said.

"Of course," he said.

"Good because there is someone I need to talk to," she said.

"Horatio," he said.

"No another man," she said and went inside, while he stood back looking confused after her.

* * *

><p>DocL: Good morning Calleigh.<p>

Lamb-chop: Good morning doctor Lecter.

DocL: How do you know that is my name?

Lamb-chop: Just guessing, but it is you, isn't it?

DocL: I really couldn't answer that.

Lamb-chop: I understand, can I ask you something else?

DocL: Of course.

Lamb-chop: You said you were in the United states right?

DocL: I am.

Lamb-chop: And you broke it up with your girl not to long ago, any idea where she's at right now?

DocL: I left her in Europe to go back, huge fight as you know. I rather not talk about it.

Lamb-chop: I know, you poor thing.

DocL: I'm okay or starts to be, so where are you at the moment?

Lamb-chop: I'm at home with my brothers and mum and dad.

DocL: A little vacation to figure things out?

Lamb-chop: Yes and my brother mentioned a cannibal on the loose. He's a cop and got a girl in the FBI.

DocL: Ah so that is why you asked for my name, but if I said that that was my name would you go after me?

Lamb-chop: I don't know if it would be a good idea…

DocL: Do you want to meet me?

Lamb-chop: Maybe, but not if it leads to…

DocL: You don't want me in jail.

Lamb-chop: Yes, I meant no, I mean yes.

DocL: You sound confused, what are you so confused about?

Lamb-chop: I don't know. It's so many things at the moment.

DocL: So do you want to meet me and talk?

Lamb-chop: Mind if I think about it?

DocL: No, not at all, take your time, so what are you going to do today?

Lamb-chop: I don't really, oh no I have to go, shit, talk to you later.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

At the same time Horatio got into a police chat room called hard crime. He clicked on the name lonely lamb and said: Hey.

Lonely lamb: Hey.

LT red: So you're lonely to huh?

Lonely lamb: I am, broke it up with a really great man, don't know why as we have been together for nine years, what about you?

LT red: Broke up with a girl I have been seeing for almost a year, broke her heart I'm afraid, and now I really miss her.

Lonely lamb: I know how you feel. So nothing happening at work today?

LT red: Stuck on a case and can't get anywhere, what about you?

Lonely lamb: Haven't worked in a while, but was thinking about getting back really soon.

LT red: Which department were you in?

Lonely lamb: Was in the FBI, was thinking about calling them and see if they would let me back.

LT red: Why did you leave?

Lonely lamb: Had some rough time and then I fell in love so it seemed more important to be with him, then work didn't seem to important, but well it didn't go as planned.

LT red: If it's any comfort I think my girl wanted that to… only I backed out, I'm such an idiot.

Lonely lamb: So what is this case you are stuck at about?

LT red: We're hunting for someone we think is a cannibal, do you know anyone?

Lonely lamb: I do, check the FBI most wanted list.

LT red: Hang on, this is not good.

Lonely lamb: He's not all bad, and at the moment very dangerous, so I wouldn't try to take him alone if I were you.

LT red: You seem to know a lot about him.

Lonely lamb: I do it's complicated.

LT red: I see, so where in the world are you?

Lonely lamb: In the United states, you?

LT red: Miami, work at the Miami Dade Crime lab.

Lonely lamb: In Miami, I always wanted to go there.

LT red: If you come over I can be your guide and show you around.

Lonely lamb: That would have been great.

LT red: Oh a question about this Lecter, does he like young women?

Lonely lamb: He likes anyone that can challenge him and don't back away, if she is beautiful it wouldn't hurt, you're not thinking about setting a lure aren't you?

LT red: No I was just wondering, well I have to go. Maybe I will talk to you later.

Lonely lamb: I surly hope so have a nice day LT.

LT red: Same goes for you.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days later and Dave went to wake Calleigh up for breakfast, but he couldn't find her anywhere or her things so he called Horatio and said, "Horatio, this is Dave Calleigh's brother do you know if she planned to go back during the night?"<p>

"No she's not going to be back here for at least three days yet, why?" he replied.

"She's not here and neither are her things. It's not like her to just leave without leaving a message. You know if she's seeing anyone or something like that?" he asked.

"Not as I know of, but I haven't really talked to her after we broke up and she left to go home so that I wouldn't really know. I don't see that she would leave like that, unless…" he stopped.

"What?" said Dave he was starting to get worried.

"You know her better than I do, could she go after a cannibal on her own, if she felt it was safe?" he asked.

"Dude, what are you saying?" Dave asked shocked.

"I'm saying she might have went to find our killer on her own and if that is Lecter, could that be any good. I mean the killings have stopped when she has been gone," said Horatio.

"Hold on, let me try her cell phone while I have you on the line and how did you find out that it might be Lecter in the first place since she found that out while she was here?" Dave asked.

"I know people too," Horatio answered.

Dave gasped when he heard her phone ring from the other side of the living room and said, "I don't believe it, she has left her cell phone behind why would she do that?"

"To not be reached wherever she is, Dave I don't like this," said Horatio as he was now starting to get scared.

"Ok say she in worst case is with Lecter what is the chance he would hurt her if they know each other?" he said thoughtfully.

"Are you saying she knows him," said Horatio surprised.

"I think there is a chance she might actually, do you think he would hurt her if he liked her, because she said that Lecter would never kill the ones he care about," said Dave.

"Dave, this man is highly dangerous and if she is with him how do we find them?" Horatio asked.

"We don't, if they are together there is not a thing we can do only wait and hope for the best," said Dave.

"Well that I won't do, I won't rest until I find her," said Horatio.

"That won't do you any good, you won't find her, that she left her cell phone behind means she don't want anyone to reach her wherever she is, I grew up with her and I know that when she don't wants to be found you can't find her, trust her sooner or later she will turn to you," said Dave.

"I have no intention of finding her dead," said Horatio.

"You won't just trust her she knows what she's doing," said Dave.

"With a cold blooded killer?" said Horatio.

"Even then, just trust her," said Dave calmly hoping he was right.

"I have to go, call if you hear anything," said Horatio.

"I will," said Dave and hung up.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

It was 11am and Calleigh were walking along a beach in California enjoying the nice weather when she heard a voice ask, "Are you Calleigh?"

"Why yes," she said and turned to face Hannibal Lecter, he was smiling at her.

"Oh where are my manners, Hannibal Lecter," he said and gently shook her hand.

"So you're the famous cannibal everyone is trying to get," she said and smiled at him.

"Not been active for a decade, but yes," he said.

"You look much different than your pictures," she said.

"Well had to have some facial surgery so I could live a normal life, you look more beautiful than I thought you would," he said.

"Why thank you," she answered and blushed slightly.

"So feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little, but I uhm don't know," she said.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Hotel down the street," she said and pointed.

"Can you afford that?" he said surprised.

"Uh huh, have plenty of money, where are you staying?" she asked.

"I got an apartment not far away," he said.

"You do, isn't that expensive?" she asked surprised.

"Not really I have money and I mostly sublet it," he said.

"So how long since you were active now?" she asked.

"Here I think seventeen years or so, tried to keep a low profile," he said, but he looked away for a second.

"Why do you do it?" she asked and without knowing why she put her hand on his arm and looked at him.

"I don't know, started out as revenge and then it I just couldn't stop, it's just something about it, a rush if you get what I mean?" he said.

"I do, but have you ever though about quitting?" she asked.

"I have and I did for a while, but then…, and it all came back," he said and looked down.

"So what do you feel like doing?" she asked to change the subject.

"I don't know anything you want to do," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm hungry, maybe we could go somewhere and eat," she suggested.

"Of course my lady," he said and started to walk back towards the promenade, and as they kept on walking her hand gently slid into his.

* * *

><p>A moment later they sat at café, they had just ordered when Calleigh asked, "Do you miss her?"<p>

"To be honest I don't know, we had been together for nine years, yet I do manage well without her and after I meet you she have slipped my mind in a way," he said and smiled at her wondering what it would be like to kiss her lips.

"Same goes for me," she said as she looked into his golden eyes.

"May I as a question?" he said polite.

"Yes," she said.

"How come when you're not afraid of me when you know who I am and what I am capable of?" he asked and looked at her.

"To be honest I don't know, I know I should probably be afraid of you, yet there is something about you that makes me… how should I put this I want to see what will happen," she said.

"Hmmm, have you ever been involved with a criminal in any way?" he asked.

"No, never, I never had the desire to do so before" she said honestly.

"Why the sudden change?" he asked.

"I don't know, after being held at gunpoint and as a hostage and everything that happened last year I have been very careful and laid back in a way afraid of something like that would ever happen to me again, but when I meet you, you excited me and I want to explore it more. I find it refreshing, I mean I was always the rules girl, what would happen if I bent them a little, just this once?" she answered.

"How did you feel about being held by gunpoint and being taken a hostage?" he wondered.

"At gunpoint worst since I had to kill a person and I thought an innocent girl got killed, I was so scared, then stupid Stetler gave me heat for it since I had a drink on my day of when that really didn't matter at all," she said honest.

"You don't like Stetler do you?" he said.

"No I don't, he always makes a mess of everything, I'm sure his plan is to shut down our lab, but that won't happen," she said with a sigh.

"But you didn't tell me how you felt about being a hostage," he said.

"I was scared, because I didn't have control and I didn't know what they would do to me and I didn't like what they forced me to do at all," she said and looked down in the table.

"So you like being in control I take it," he said.

"Of course, don't you?" she replied.

"All the time," he admitted.

"Did you ever do as someone else wanted, put that person in front of you?" she asked.

"Did that with the ex, but didn't get me nowhere," he said.

"So you never tried to control her in any way?" Calleigh asked.

"At first but then I enjoyed loose the control a little," he said honest.

"Really," she said surprised.

"Yes, I don't mind do everything someone I…" he stopped and looked down.

"I know Hannibal," she said and without knowing why she placed her hand gently on his.

"So what do you wanto do when we're done here?" he asked.

"If you don't mind I would like to see your apartment," she said.

"On one condition," he said.

"And that is?" she said with a giggle.

"I get to see your apartment in Miami later," he said.

"Of course," she said as they continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

In Miami Horatio was going out of his mind of worry and logged on the chat room and found lonely lamb.

LT red: How bad is Lecter?

Lonely lamb: The worst why?

LT red: Think my ex run of to see him, how worried should I be exactly.

Lonely lamb: He has a new girl, now that's fast, I gotto go.

* * *

><p>Clarice picked up the phone dialled Lecter's number, got him in the other end and said, "You got a new girl already."<p>

"Clarice, what are you talking about?" he said confused wondering how she had found out in the first place.

"I heard that you are seeing some guy's ex is that true?" she asked.

"Well as long as I'm not seeing you I'm free to see whomever I want," he said.

"That didn't take you long, so what is she like?" Clarice said angrily.

"She's younger than you, southern, blonde hair, blue eyes, smart and a little lost lamb, at the moment she's sleeping in the bedroom," he said.

"She's sleeping in you bedroom, did you have sex with her?" Clarice asked shocked.

"No, but she was tired after her flight and from a difficult case," he said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"That I won't share," he replied.

"And has her case anything to do with you?" she asked annoyed.

"That is not anything you should worry about," he said calmly.

"Does she even know who and what you are?" Clarice asked even more annoyed.

"Of course she does and she doesn't mind" he said when she heard Calleigh yell, "Hanni."

"She calls you Hanni, how long have you even known her for?" she asked.

"Long enough, and my personal life has nothing to do with you," he said annoyed.

"Have it your way, but just so you know if her ex finds you, you're going back in jail," she said and hung up annoyed.

* * *

><p>Lonely lamb: Is your girls a Southern belle?<p>

LT red: She is yes, why?

Lonely lamb: Because Lecter has company of one right now.

LT red: You talked to him, how?

Lonely lamb: I have his number of course.

LT red: How do you even get that, I didn't think anyone could get a hold of him or knew where he even was.

Lonely lamb: I don't know where he is, but if it's on fact your girl he is with, that idiot woke her up while on the phone as she called him from his bedroom.

LT red: Do you think he will hurt her?

Lonely lamb: No, I think he actually may fall for her.

LT red: Any chance you can find out where he is?

Lonely lamb: I'm afraid not, he can move fast and without trace.

LT red: How do you even know him that well? Hang on, are you Clarice?

Lonely lamb: I am.

LT red: Where are you?

Lonely lamb: Virginia. Just started to work for the FBI again.

LT red: Can you lore him out so we can catch him?

Lonely lamb: He's not that stupid.

LT red: Then how will I get my ex back?

Lonely lamb: I honestly don't know only way is for her to go back or contact you, but I honestly don't think that will happen since when he likes a woman he don't let her go easily.

LT red: What if you told him you wanted back together.

Lonely lamb: Well I don't, so you're on your own.

LT red: Can you at least give me his number?

Lonely lamb: That I will and can not do since then you will capture him.

LT red: But she shouldn't be with him.

Lonely lamb: What bothers you the most that she's with another man or with Lecter, I mean if you broke it up you got to let her go, it's up to her who she goes with and he ain't all bad but I have to work talk to you later.

* * *

><p>Horatio walked angrily out of the office and down to the DNA, Eric took a look at him and asked, "H what's wrong?"<p>

"Calleigh, she has run of with Lecter, has she totally lost it?" he snarled.

"She did what, huh, are you serious?" Eric answered shocked.

"I am, just talked to Clarice that talked to Lecter that said that he had a new girl a southern belle and since Calleigh is missing it's most likely her," said Horatio.

"Hold the phone, how do you even know Starling I thought she was gone," said Eric.

"Online chat room, she started again today" said Horatio.

"And how on earth does Calleigh know Lecter?" Ryan asked.

"How should I know," said Horatio, rolling his eyes.

"And your plan to find her is?" said Ryan.

"No idea, go through all the states one by one," he said realizing it was pointless.

"You know that won't work I mean he probably don't even look like those pictures anymore and he's to smart for you to chase him at all," said Eric.

"Yeah and who's to say that he's even behind the killings?" said Ryan.

"Hey I just thought of something," said Natalia who had been listening, but haden't said anything so far.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"The killings stopped while Calleigh is gone right?" said Natalia.

"And…?" said Horatio.

"Maybe he kills where he is so all you have to do is to look for similar killings in another state, when the eaten bodies start to show up so will she…" said Natalia.

"If he at all have desire to kill when he's with her that is," said Eric thoughtfully.

"He's a cannibal, he has to eat sooner or later," said Natalia.

"What if he eats her," said Ryan.

"Not likely as he didn't eat Clarice, he won't eat Calleigh, the only question is how fast they will move and where they are?" said Horatio thoughtfully.

"But what if he just control his urges until they are back here, then we can't know where they are," said Eric.

"All we can do is hope," Ryan pointed out.

"That won't do, I should have never broken up with her in the first place," said Horatio frustrated and left the room in anger.

"Well anyone wanna look for eaten bodies?" Ryan asked.

"Don't see we have any choice," Eric answered.

"Where the heck do we start?" Ryan asked.

"All the states that has an ocean line," said Natalia pretty certain.

"And your reason for that is?" Eric answered.

"Not likely Calleigh that would be at a place that don't have a beach and if he's a gentleman he will take her where she wants," Natalia reasoned.

"Let's find a map and go to the break room, I need coffee," said Eric.

"Nat this must be the craziest idea you ever had," said Ryan and smiled at her.

"Won't be so crazy if I'm right, now come on," said Natalia with a giggle.

"After you my lady," said Ryan and they left the room.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

"Hanni, who were you talking to?" Calleigh asked when Hannibal returned to the room.

"The ex, apparently your ex had told her that you're with me and she called to yell at me," he said with a sigh and sat down next to her.

"Poor little Lecter," she said and let her hand caress his cheek.

"Yes and I don't know how they even found out," he said.

"Just a lucky bet I guess," she said and crept closer and let her head rest gently against his

chest while he let out and annoyed huff.

"Why so angry my cannibal?" she asked and a loving tone.

"First she nags me when we're together, then she breaks it of and now she nags me for being with another girl, that's not up to her to decide," he answered with another huff.

"I know, speaking of things have you eaten since we got here?" said asked.

"No," he said.

"You're hungry aren't you?" she said.

"Just a little," he said and looked at her wondering where she was going with this.

"So that's why you're grumpy, why don't you go, grab a bite and get back to me then," she said and smiled at him.

"You make it sound like it's just to go to the shop around the corner to get something to eat," he said and sighed heavily.

"Well if you find something eatable there," she said and giggled.

"You know what you're telling me to do right, you know that's not very kosher," he said.

"Well I shouldn't think you would care that it was, you're not all that kosher now are you, or have you changed your way all of a sudden?" she asked.

"No, but I mean you're a cop, why would you tell me to do so, you're not changing, please say I didn't turn you into a…?" he stopped a bit scared.

"No, no, still very kosher, but I would thing think that you have some kind of need or urge for it if you were behind what happened in Miami," she said.

"Well I would assume you know," he said and looked down.

"I do, but even if I disagree with it and I know it is wrong that you do that, I don't think you can survive if you don't or can you, I mean after what you told me you weren't like this before…" she stopped knowing it was painful for him.

Hannibal gently removed her, went over to the window and looked out as silent tears feel from his eyes and he said, "I sometimes wonder if those things didn't happen I wouldn't be….

Calleigh got out of the bed, walked up next to him, put a hand on his arm and said, "You must not think that way, that happened a long time ago and you can't change that way, it's who you are and become and you're not all bad, you have many good sides to and you only remove who you think is bad."

Hannibal turned his head, bent it a little and let his lips gently caress hers before he retracted.

"How can you understand this?" he said.

"I don't exactly, but I try, I mean we are both alike in a way difference is that we are on separate sides of the law, gosh that reminds me that my colleagues are probably searching for me right now. I need to go back to avoid that you get in trouble," she said and looked down.

"Will you give me up?" he asked.

"Never, I could never do that, and will you promise to come after?" she asked.

"Of course, you promised I could see your place didn't you," he answered and smiled at her.

"I did and you will, let me see if I take the next flight back and you come over later tonight, is that good for you?" she said.

"Yes but I wish we didn't had to be separated that long" he said.

"Don't worry, just have to make sure the others don't find you, wouldn't want you to back in jail," she said and looked at him.

"I know, but…" he said.

"You can have me later tonight, I have to go, see you later Hanni," she said, gave him a kiss and went back to her hotel to get her things.

* * *

><p>Some hours later Calleigh walked into the crime lab, as she walked past the DNA lab she saw Natalia, Eric and Ryan look at a map and said, "So has our killer gone national now."<p>

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Eric asked shocked.

"Well I worked here to last I checked," Calleigh answered, rolling her eyes just a little.

"Yeah but we though you run of with Lecter or something like that," said Ryan.

"Me run off with a cannibal, have ya'll completely lost it," she said.

"But H said that no one could reach you and stuff," said Ryan looking at her.

"I forgot my phone at home and everyone thinks I run of with a cannibal, where would I even have meet him?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Call," Eric apologized and looked down.

"So where were you?" Natalia asked since she didn't buy what Calleigh said.

"That is nunna your business what I do when I have time off," Calleigh answered.

"Were you with a guy?" she asked curiously.

"I might have been," said Calleigh with a secret smile.

"Moving on from H so soon?" Ryan asked.

"Didn't though I would, but I don't know, I kinda like this man, he's I dunno different…it's refreshing," she said.

"So is he older?" Ryan asked.

"Just a bit not that much," said Calleigh.

"What's he like?" Natalia asked.

"He's just wonderful," said Calleigh with a dreamy look in her eyes as she left to go to the firearms lab.

"Oh God, she's in love with him," said Ryan frustrated.

"So it seems," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"And how do we get her out of it, I mean what does H and Lecter got that I don't, I mean they are so old," said Eric, he was still a bit frustrated that Calleigh had dumped him for Horatio.

"Maybe they are good in bed you know the older the guy the more experienced they are," said Natalia.

"Jeez thanks a lot for that image Nat, but seriously, H I can get, but Lecter, he's a madman," said Ryan.

"Maybe they have something in common, how should I know," said Natalia, rolling her hazle eyes lightly.

"You're a girl, go and do some girl talk and find out," said Eric.

"Yeah, yeah," said Natalia and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello Hanni, just wanted to say I got her safe," said Calleigh in the phone.<p>

"Glad to hear so what did they others say?" he replied.

"Accused me of being with a cannibal of course," she said.

"Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Nah you're so much more and I don't know anything about that now do I?" she said.

"You don't, so want me to bring anything?" he asked.

"Surprise me," she said.

"I bring a half-eaten human then," he joked.

"Very funny, you knew what I meant," she said with a giggle.

"I did, but I have to work so I'll see you later," he said.

"One quick question, do you have any pets?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet," she replied.

"I see, see you later then," he said and hung up.

"Calleigh, do you have a moment?" she heard Natalia ask.

"I do," Calleigh answered as she turned on her laptop.

"This guy you are with, he's not treating you badly is he?" she asked.

"No, not at all, he's very kind and generous in every way, well not every way since I haven't… yet," she said.

"I see and you think it's a good idea to be with him?" Natalia asked.

"I don't see why not, it's not like he did anything bad at least not that I know of," said Calleigh.

"How bout that fact that he's a cannibal and a psychopath," Natalia pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, they guy I see is in my eyes an honest man," said Calleigh.

"Fine," said Natalia a bit frustrated and left while Calleigh found a paper and wrote, "Calleigh Lecter, Mrs Lecter, Calleigh Duquesne Lecter, it had a nice ring to it even if it was way to early to even think in that direction."

Calleigh got interrupted in her daydreams when Horatio said, "We have to go we have a new crime scene."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.

_**Chapter 10.**_

As they stood looking at the half eaten victim Calleigh shivered slightly, it was awful, then she said," Be right back I have to…"

She run behind the Hummer and Horatio and Eric could hear her throw up.

When she came back Eric asked, "See what your boyfriend does to people. How can you date that monster?"

"I'm not and stop bugging me," she said, but her heart wasn't into arguing with him.

"Then why are you just sleeping with him?" said Eric.

"Eric enough, this is a crime scene, now get to work," said Horatio before he looked at Calleigh and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, this just turns my stomach that's all," she said honestly.

"I understand," he said and stroked her back gently to comfort her when she said, "Please don't, we're not a couple anymore and this is as you said a crime scene."

"As you wish," he said and quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very confused right now," she said and looked into his blue eyes.

"Is that my fault?" he asked.

"You're a part of it yes," she replied as she started to take picture of what was left of the body.

"And this?" he asked concerned.

"This is what it is a gruesome murder," she said with a sigh.

"So are you in contact with Lecter?" Horatio asked as he started to gather evidence.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"Just a feeling I got when I talked to Clarice and you were gone without as much as a note," she said.

"So I can't go where I want and do what I like on my time of, I don't believe this," she said a bit annoyed.

"Not if it includes being with a dangerous criminal," he said.

"Well that is not for you to decide as long as I don't mix my personal life with work," she said.

"So were you with him?" he asked.

"For the hundredth time stop bugging me," she snapped at him.

"Relax," he said calmly.

"Sorry, just a lot that makes me a bit tired," she said with a sigh.

"He is good to you?" Horatio asked and bent down to pick up something from the grass.

"Very, what is that?" she asked back.

"Don't know… it looks like some kind of fabric, maybe the victim tore it of him," said Horatio and bagged the last of the evidence and walked towards the car, he was about to held up the earring for her when he said, "I can't believe you did this."

"Sorry what?" she said in shock.

Horatio held up one of her earrings and said, "This is yours isn't it?"

"There must be one hundredth of those around," she said as shocked as he was.

"Then why are you wearing only one, when on earth did you start to eat people?" he asked.

Calleigh grabbed her ear, and realized he was telling the truth, but then she remembered something and said, "Horatio, don't be silly you know I would never do that, it must have fallen of when I threw up moments ago, now give it back."

"Oh sorry, here," he said a bit embarrassed and gave it to her.

"I don't believe you, I'm gone for some days and you crazy and starts accusing me of being a cannibal just because I loose and earring, would I threw up all that much if I did that, what is wrong with you?" she yelled at him.

"I said I was sorry, but when I see this so close to the crime scene what do you expect me to think," he yelled back.

"You should think a bit further as you know I just threw up you stupid, stupid man, and I don't like these bodies, they are horrible," she yelled.

"And you are dating the killer, bet you are sleeping with him to, getting of on biting," Horatio snarled.

"I am not, now would you the hell stop this," she snarled back.

"Then who the hell were you with?" he asked.

"I don't have to share that with you, you're so history," she said got in the car and slammed the door hardly.

"Fine!" he said got in and slammed the door to before he started the engine and they drove of in silence.

* * *

><p>About and hour later Calleigh walked into the DNA lab to talk to Natalia, when she realised she look terrible and asked, "Natalia, are you ok?"<p>

"No, I feel horrible, I just want to go home, but I don't have time," she said with a sigh.

"How long have you been sick?" Calleigh asked.

"A week or a bit longer, I though it was the flu, but it won't go away," she said tiredly.

"It's not that time of the month is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Funny you should ask as I'm late," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Expecting a little Boa Vista?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh Christ, I think you're right this is not good not good at all," she answered with a sigh.

"How so, I think you were seeing Ryan and I think he should be thrilled," said Calleigh.

"We are, but I kinda did something stupid right before we decided to be exclusive so it might not be his," she said and looked down.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"Uhm not exactly," said Natalia.

"Say you didn't sleep with Horatio, if you did I'll personally kill him," said Calleigh.

"Not him either," said Natalia.

"Jake," said Calleigh under her gasp.

"Sorry it was a one night thing we were out separately and very drunk and one thing lead to another," said Natalia and looked at her.

"Jake, that stupid snake," Calleigh snarled.

"But I though…" said Natalia.

"We are over, but still..," said Calleigh with a sigh when she heard Jake's voice say, "Hello there ladies, how are you doing this lovely evening?"

"You slept with her," said Calleigh not realizing that Ryan was there to.

"Who, what when, huh?" Ryan asked confused and looked at Natalia.

"Jeez thanks a lot," said Natalia and looked annoyed at Calleigh.

"Well he would have found out sooner or later if…" Calleigh stopped.

"Would you for Christ just shut up," said Natalia tiredly.

"Natalia I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, really I didn't," said Calleigh honestly.

"I know you didn't, this is my fault, at least partly," said Natalia looking at the two very confused guys that stood in front of them.

"Will someone please fill me in here, did you or did you not have and affair?" asked Ryan.

"Not exactly, cause I had a one night before we become exclusive so technically it don't count, but thing is that uhm I kinda think I'm pregnant and in that case I dunno with who of you…" she stopped and looked down.

"I'm gonna be a dad," they both said excited.

"Looks that way, but have to check with my doctor first," she said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jake.

"Do you need anything?" said Ryan.

"I need rest, but I can't go home and I'm feeling terrible," she said honestly.

"Can't you go home and we can take over," said Ryan and looked at Jake.

"Jake isn't a CSI yet," said Natalia.

"Nah, but close enough, you just go home and we'll fix this," said Jake and smiled at her.

"How come you two are not beating each other up right now?" asked Calleigh rather confused.

"Wouldn't do anyone any good and we have to wait for the results and until that we're both fathers," said Jake.

"Yeah, better to help each other out, need me to drive you home Natalia?" said Ryan.

"No, I can manage, thanks," she said.

"We'll stop by later," said Ryan.

"Thanks," she said and left.

"You guys are just weird," she said, shook her head and walked back to her lab.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Calleigh had fallen a sleep since it had been a long day, when Hannibal suddenly appeared in the shadows of her bedroom.<p>

He looked at her on top of the cover her head resting on a book as she was sleeping peacefully.

He slowly got undressed and lay down next to her when she suddenly woke up and said, "Hey."

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he said and let his finger caress her cheek.

"That's ok, I have a question for you," she said.

"What," he said and bent over to give her a kiss before she said, "Can you eat people some place else, because what you do to them it makes me where sick, and I don't like very much to look at it."

"I'm sorry, I'll find another place, I don't want you to be sick now do I my beautiful," he said and gave her a deeper and longer kiss.

"You couldn't stop could you?" she asked and reached in for another kiss.

"I'm not sure, I mean I did for a while, but… and it really wouldn't matter if they catch me I would get the needle either way," he said with a growl as she kissed his neck a little.

"You like that?" she said and kept going a bit rougher to make him growl louder.

"I do, but do you like this," he said removed her gently before he started to nibble on her neck, first a little carefully, then rougher until she managed to get out, "Ohhhh, ohhhh, not so hard, I don't feel like ohhhhhh being eaten ohhhhhhhh."

"Don't worry I won't," he said and gave her a gentle kiss before he kissed his way down to her breasts and nibbled on them a little when she asked, "So how do I taste?"

"Delicious," he said and gave her another kiss before he started to kiss her belly gently when he suddenly saw the tattoo on her hip and said, "Nice work."

"My backup gun if you like," she said.

"Do you have a lot?" he asked.

"Twenty three" she said.

"Licensed to use all?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, I ain't the bulletgirl for nothing," she said.

"You're the bulletgirl," he said surprised.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"I have heard of you that's all, you never miss on target after what I heard, so I better not make you angry," he said.

"No you better not and I never miss on target, I'm the best shooter that is," she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, so do you want me to continue?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said and gave him another kiss.

Hannibal slowly got inside her and she let out a gasp of pleasure and thought, 'You sure are big.'

As he could tell what she was thinking he gave her a kiss as replay before he started to work his way into her until she was shaking beneath him, he let go just a moment later before he slowly got out and lay down next to her breathing heavily.

Calleigh yawned and said, "Would you hold me close while we sleep."

"Of course," he said and did as she asked while she slowly closed her eyes and started to breath slower.

* * *

><p>Calleigh woke up early before the alarm rang the next morning and started to nibble on Hannibal's neck to wake him up.<p>

"Good morning lamb-chop," he said and smiled at her.

"Morning Hanni, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I did, but I better get up and go to work, so what are you doing today?" she asked curiously.

"Planning on staying in bed all day and do nothing and wait for you to get back," he said.

"You're not going to eat?" she asked surprised.

"Don't you have food in the fridge?" he replied.

"I do, well a little, don't eat all that much," she said.

"I can always order in," he said.

"You're not eating the delivery guys, they are really nice," she said in a warning tone.

"I won't," he said.

"You sure you can do that" she said.

"If it makes you sick then I guess I have no choice, don't want you to get sick," he said.

"That's so sweet of you," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You better hurry or you'll be late," he said.

"I know, I promise I won't be too late," she said and gave him another kiss before she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh parked her car she saw a woman that seemed to be a bit older than herself walking up to the crime lab. Calleigh looked curiously at her, she was wearing a black suit, her red hair was loose and she looked a little lost so Calleigh asked, "Can I help you?"<p>

"I'm looking for a Horatio Caine" Clarice said and looked back at Calleigh, she was wearing a white suit and a yellow top, her hair was held back with a white hair band, but what she was looking at the bite marks on her neck, they seemed too familiar.

"He's probably inside, just follow me, so are you a Fed?" Calleigh asked.

"I am, Clarice Starling" said Clarice and introduced herself.

"Calleigh Duquesne, it's a pleasure," said Calleigh and shook her hand as they walked inside.

"Those marks on your neck, how did you get them?" Clarice.

"My boyfriend likes it rough and so do I," said Calleigh.

"Seems a bit brutal," said Clarice.

"Nah it was mostly fun," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Hey Cal," she heard Jake say from the DNA.

"Working DNA today to Berkley, so how's Nat?" asked Calleigh concerned.

"She was real sick, but she said that she would try to get in later on," Jake answered and put some samples into the machine.

"That's good, seen Horatio around?" she asked.

"Think he's in your office, so who is the suit?" Jake asked.

"Clarice Starling from FBI," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Jake your coffee, oh hi Calleigh," said Ryan as he came back from the break room.

"Hi Ryan, I'll talk to you later, gotto find Horatio," she said and smiled at them.

"Cute guys," said Clarice.

"Yes very, Jake is one of my exes, there's another of them, Hey Eric you got anything new for me on the victim's car?" Calleigh asked.

"Nah, still missing, and I don't get that it should be so hard to find, I mean it's an expensive and a rare car," Eric answered.

"Maybe the killer took it," said Clarice.

"No for some reason I don't think so," said Eric.

"Well keep looking, I need that car," said Calleigh as she walked up to Horatio, knocked on his door and said, "Hey Horatio, you got a visitor and what the heck are you doing?"

"Trying to get into the killers mindset, not that it's doing me any good," he said with a sigh and put the liver he was looking at down.

"Well no wonder, I don't think he eats it raw, but prepared like a proper meal," said Calleigh.

"But those bodies, looked like he ate them there," said Horatio.

"Some of it yes not all," said Calleigh.

"What are you saying?" asked Horatio.

"He puts it on ice and prepare it later, if you like I can prepare that liver and the heart for you," she said with a smile.

"Hmmm," he said.

"I never seen this kind of work you mean you actually got a real human heart and a liver there," said Clarice shocked looking at his plate.

"I do, Horatio Caine," he said and shook her hand.

"Clarice Starling, it's a pleasure," she said.

"Ah Clarice, welcome to Miami, had a nice journey here?" he asked.

"I did, but really you weren't going to eat that?" she said.

"No, was just going to try to figure out what this cannibal find so appealing about it," he said.

"If you're not eating it, mind if I put it on ice and take it home for dinner later?" Calleigh asked.

"Since when did you, is he at your place?" Horatio asked looking at her neck.

"I don't. Not kosher to do, but I have a dog," she said.

"And your neck?" he asked.

"Nunna your business, so can I have it?" she asked again.

"By all needs," he said and handed her the plate.

"Thanks see you later," she said and left them with a smile.

"You buy that?" asked Clarice and looked at him.

"Not really, but I can't exactly get a warrant on her place based on what I think, I need evidence," he said with a sigh.

"Hang on, if she's your ex do you have her house key?" asked Clarice.

"No never got one, shifted on using hers or she let the door open," he said.

"So how are you going to catch him?" Clarice asked.

"I honestly don't know, any ideas?" he said.

"No, but there has to be a way to lore him out," she said.

"Can always use Calleigh as bate," Horatio joked.

"That won't work as he would consider that impolite," she said.

"You're right, it has to be a better way, that includes noone being eaten," he said.

"It should, so I'm here do you have time to show me the city?" she asked.

"Of course, after you," he said and held the door open or her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

Calleigh looked at the heart and liver in front of her and felt something she had never felt before, like she had and unstoppable desire to eat. She thought about it for a second wondering if she was going crazy and took up and army knife from her boot, cut a piece from the heart, but then changed her mind and pushed the plate away before she run to the bathroom and threw up in disgust over what she had just done.

When she got back she packed the liver and the heart in plastic bags with ice before she went into the DNA and said, "I have to fix something, be back in thirty minutes."

"Okay," said Jake hardly looking up from the DNA test he was performing.

"If Horatio gets back before me tell him I went uhm to the crime scene or something," she said.

"Will do," said Jake not exactly listening to what she said.

Calleigh ran out to her car and started it before she drove over to the animal humane society to find a dog.

She walked up to the reception and said, "I want a dog."

"What kind?" the receptionist asked.

"Uhm I didn't think about that, I just want a dog," she said since she did.

"Can you provide for it?" said the receptionist like she doubted Calleigh.

"I can, it would be spoiled to bits," she said.

"Well I'll take you to them so you can see," said the receptionist and took Calleigh to the dogs.

Calleigh looked at the different dogs in the cages all running to great her, all except one.

"What's wrong with that one?" she asked and pointed at the Rottweiler.

"She doesn't like people, her owner treated her very bad" said the receptionist.

"May I take a closer look at her?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know if that such a good idea, she tends to attack," said the receptionist.

"I would still like to look at her," said Calleigh and looked at the young dog that was sitting with the back towards her. She guessed it was two years or so.

"Well okay," said the receptionist and opened the cage. The dog turned and snarled at them.

Calleigh got closer to her and said, "Now is that a way to greet people."

The dog snarled and grid teeth at her, but Calleigh didn't back away, she sat down and said, "I'm not gonna harm you my angel."

The dog stopped snarling and walked over to her to sniff on her, but when Calleigh tried to pet it, it backed of fastly and whimpered.

"Oh I'm sorry angel, I didn't mean that, so what do you say, you wanna come home with me?" said Calleigh.

The dog walked closer again and for a short second it looked like it nodded towards her and Calleigh said, "I'll take her."

"Ok, you just have to fill out some forms," said the receptionist, Calleigh just nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>A moment later Calleigh opened the door to her apartment and said, "Hanni you home?"<p>

"Yeah," he said from the living room.

"Look what I got isn't she the cutest?" asked Calleigh, and happily showed him the dog.

"What on earth did you get that for?" he asked surprised.

"Well kinda had to cause I told Horatio I got a dog since I wanted to take a liver and a heart home for you and I really liked her, isn't she just adorable?" said Calleigh.

"She is, but when are you going to have time for her since you work so much," he said.

"I can always bring her, but I have to go back," said Calleigh and started to walk against the door when the dog started to whimper scared.

"What's wrong?" said Calleigh and looked at the dog.

The dog got closer to her and nudged her and Calleigh said, "You wanna come with me don't ya, well ok I guess, see you later Hanni."

"Yes and thanks for the food," he said as he heard the door close.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later and Calleigh were asleep over her case files and the dog was resting by her feet when Horatio entered the room.<p>

The dog looked annoyed at him for disturbing the peace and quickly got up and blocked his way so he couldn't get to her at all.

Horatio looked at the dog even if it was young it was huge and it didn't look too happy.

Horatio took a steep closer and the dog snarled in a warning matter to tell him to back of.

Calleigh got woken up by the snarls and asked, Angel, what's wrong?"

The dog snarled angry and barked and Calleigh turned saw Horatio looking angrily at the dog and said, "Easy girl, he means no harm, do you Horatio?"

"What the heck do you have that beast here for?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean calling me little angel a beast?" she snarled back.

"Well she's not very friendly, snarling and barking at me like that now is she, again why do you have a dog here for?" he said.

"Because my little angel doesn't like to be alone," she said honest.

"That is as far from a little angel you can get, where on earth did you find this thing?" he asked.

"At the pound where else, and she's quite cute, but no wonder she barks at you, rude as you are towards her, now what do you want?" she asked a bit annoyed as she pet the dog's head gently and did sign for it to calm down. The dog stepped aside, but still looked angrily at Horatio.

"Well I'm sorry and I agree she's a bit cute and very protective of you which are a good thing, so is her name Angel? And I just stopped by to see if you knew something more about the bodies," he said.

"Her name is Angel yes and I do, the insides were removed after they were killed, then they were eaten at least for two of them, the other two is hard to say as it was almost nothing left," she said with a sigh.

"It still makes you sick don't it?" he said and looked concerned at her.

"Yes, but I got a lot of other things on my mind these days that confuses me too," she admitted with another sigh.

Horatio walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder while the dog watched to see what his intentions was in case she had to step up, Horatio looked at her and said, "Sure you're ok, you have been acting a little different lately."

"I think so, just a bit tired and this case is making me sick that's all," she said and looked at him.

"You need more time of?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, I let you know, oh do you have the case file on that drowning case last week cause there was something I would like to check," she said and looked at him.

"I'll bring it right down" he answered and took one last look at her before he left.

Not more than a second later Calleigh fell down from her chair and passed out on the floor, the dog nudged her gently without no luck, before it lay down next to her to watch over her to not leave her alone in that state.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12.**_

It had been gone about an hour and Calleigh still hadn't woken up, Angel were whimpering sadly and nudged her nose in her side, but it didn't help, she then tried to lick Calleigh's face, still no reaction.

Angel walked around her whimpering, before she nudged her in the side again and again not understanding why Calleigh didn't wake up.

Angel started to whimper even louder, it almost sounded like she was crying out in sorrow, when Jake came in and said, "Hey aren't you a nice doggie, why are you, oh God Calleigh."

Jake sat down next to her to try to feel her pulse, it was still there but it was weak, he looked at the sad dog wondering how long Calleigh had been passed out for, but there was no way he could find out so he quickly called for an ambulance and said, "Hang in there Calleigh, help is on the way."

Angel looked sadly at him, Jake reached out pet her and said, "It will be ok I promise."

The dog nudged Calleigh before she licked her and whimpered worried again and Jake said, "I know little one, but she's a strong one, she'll make it trough."

The dog settled beside Calleigh until the ambulance arrived and took Calleigh and the dog quickly followed out to the car, one of the guys said, "You have to wait here."

"Let her come, please, Calleigh is probably all she got," said Jake and looked at the man.

"Well ok jump in," said the other guy and Angel lay down next to Calleigh continuing to whimpering sadly as Jake said, "I'll meet you at the hospital."

The doors closed and they drove of while Jake wondered what was wrong with Calleigh.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13. **_

A bit later at the hospital Calleigh was hooked up to a lot of machines and Angel were resting at the foot end of the bed, her eyes were closed, but she was still aware of what was going on around them in case she had to defend Calleigh in any way.

Suddenly her ears pointed straight up as she were aware that there was someone else in the room, she sniffed out in the air to find out if there was a friend or and enemy that was there, but quickly found it was a friend and therefore just continued to lay still with closed eyes, but still on guard just in case.

"Calleigh, what happened?" Hannibal asked concerned as he sat down next to her.

But Calleigh of course didn't respond, just lay completely still so he said, "Was this my fault, did I cause you to... just please wake up."

Still no respond so he said, "I'll come back to check on you later lamb-chop and you too Angel."

Hannibal gently stroked Angel before he left.

* * *

><p>A moment later Angel got aware of another male in the room, she recognized the smell, quickly opened her eyes, jumped down of the bed and snarled at Horatio.<p>

"Why don't you like me?" he asked confused and backed of a little.

The dog went closer and snarled though grid teeth and suddenly jumped on him so he fell to the ground with the snarling dog on top.

"Please, I won't harm you, really I'm a nice guy, why are you so mad at me?" he said and covered his face with his hands as he was terrified that the dog would seriously injure him.

The dog looked at Horatio, he was actually crying now and he heard Jake say, "Wow that dog seriously don't like you looks like she wants to kill you."

"Jake, will you please get her of me I don't like this very much," Horatio whimpered scared of the massive dog on top of him.

"Angel, why don't you like him, really he won't hurt you," Jake tried, but the dog was in now mood to listen and showed her teeth at Horatio.

"Please Angel, let me go," Horatio begged.

"Angel, what are you doing?" they suddenly heard Calleigh say weakly.

The dog looked at her and at Horatio and Calleigh said, "Please, he won't harm you."

Angel got of him and Horatio said, "Calleigh really, this dog."

"Angel, why don't you like him?" Calleigh asked as the dog walked over to her.

"Cal, H probably reminds her of her former owner that abused her," said Jake.

Horatio walked closer and bent down to pet her, but the dog retracted and whimpered.

"It's ok my Angel," said Calleigh calmly.

The dog walked closer to Horatio and somehow managed to take Horatio's badge, Horatio looked funnily at her and said, "Hey give that back right now."

But the dog backed and let Horatio chase her for it, Horatio finally managed to get it back, but he looked away for a second and Angel jumped up on his back so he fall to the ground with a thump and said, "Would you quit messing."

He rolled over so she got under him and licked his face while Jake laughed and said, "Would you look at that, she likes him after all."

"Yeah looks like it," said Calleigh and giggled as Angel let Horatio go for a moment to just jump on his back to jump on him so he fell to the ground again as Calleigh and Jake laughed.

"So what happened?" Horatio asked concerned when Angel finally let him go.

"I don't know, suddenly felt dizzy and then I guess I passed out," she said honest at the doctor came into the room.

"Miss Duquesne, may I have a moment?" he asked.

"Of course, guys leave," said Calleigh and Horatio and Jake left.

"Any idea why you got sick?" he asked looking at her and Angel that had jumped back up on the bed and settled by her feet.

"Not really, not anything serious I hope," she said.

"I could have been, I guess I better tell you at once," he said with a sigh and added, "You're pregnant but you could have lost it."

"Sorry what?" Calleigh said, her face went white and Angel went on her lap and licked her hand to calm her.

Calleigh let her hand gently stroke her head as the doctor said, "You seriously have to calm down."

"I'm really sorry, but this I can't deal with this right now," she said and looked down.

"Well you have to whether you like it or not, can I assume you have a boyfriend?" the doctor asked.

"I do, but not the father I'm afraid," she said, still not looking up.

"I see, well you better tell the father and try to slow down or…," said the doctor in the warning tone as tears fell from Calleigh's eyes.

"I will," she said Calleigh silently.

The doctor nodded and left, Calleigh looked at Angel and said, "What do I do, I have no idea how to deal with this, how am I going to tell them."

Angel gave her and encouraging look as Horatio entered and said, "You ok?"

"No, I'm pregnant and I could have lost it, it's yours, but I have no idea to deal with a thing like this, this really… I don't think I can do this," she said and looked down again.

"You don't want to have it?" he asked, and looked shocked at her trying to figure out how it could have happened.

"I do, just not now and like this," she said, she was terrified.

"I understand," he said and sat down next to her and held her hand and added, "It will be ok."

"I hope so," she said.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" he said calmly.

"I know. I just have to think for a second, can you come back later?" she asked.

"Ok, and just as you know I'm fine with whatever decision you chose to make" he said, gave her a peck on the check and left.

"This was so how not I planned this, what do I do?" she though feeling very confused as she lay down, closed her eyes and fell a sleep again while Angel rested on her chest while Hannibal was watching them from the door for a second before he left.

* * *

><p>It was midnight at the hospital before Hannibal returned at the hospital, he walked into Calleigh's room expecting her to be a sleep, but she was wide awake looking sadly into the air.<p>

"So you are pregnant," he sad and sat down next to her.

"I am, but how did you know?" she asked surprised.

"Someone left an message on you answering machine telling me that you were here, was here earlier, but then you were gone and the time after that you were talking to Horatio, so he is you ex I assume," sad Hannibal.

"He is, but I never wanted a baby, well not never, but not for a long time yet, and since we broke it of and he's my boss, situation isn't like I planned," she said and let her hand stroke over her belly.

"You still can't bring yourself to have an abortion because in your eyes it's murder," he said.

"I can't, he or she deserves to live no matter how bad the situation is," she said with a sigh.

"What would you like it to be, bet you want a little girl that you can dress in pink," he said and smiled.

"I would, but not all pink I think, but a boy will be fine to, bet if it's a boy he will be as handsome as his dad," she said.

"A little redhead," said Hannibal and smiled at her.

"Yeah, so any views on it all?" she asked.

"I don't know, what is your wish, do you want to break up now that…?" he said.

"No, not at all, but maybe you do since I bet I will be impossible to live with when I get further along," she said and looked down.

"No not at all, I think a baby would be nice," he said with a smiled.

"I dunno. I can't picture myself with a baby," she said with a sigh.

"Is that because that would mean that you would have to be more human and show those feelings you desperately are trying to hide, it's no harm in showing a bit of emotions and even cry sometime, you don't have to be all that strong all the time," he said and looked at her.

"Maybe, I just don't anyone to think any less of me," she said thoughtfully.

"Because you show feelings, no they won't, you will always be a strong woman, but even so there is no harm to ask for help and guidance once in a while," he said.

"I do that sometimes, but I prefer to handle things my way," she said with a sigh.

"I can tell by the way this is freaking you out," he said.

"But I'm not used to changes, I don't even like them and this is a big one and it really scares me," she said honest.

"That is why it's good that you got friends that back you up when you should need it, and I'm here for you day or night if you need anything," he said.

"Thanks that helps a lot to know, imagining Hannibal the cannibal being a stepdad," she said with a sigh, closed her eyes and drifted of as he watched over her and smiled. A baby could be a nice change, he just never pictured it would happen like this, but he had no intentions of breaking his words as he was crazy about her and he knew she would need a lot to handle this.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14.**_

It was about five months later and Calleigh had taken a day of from work as she was not feeling well at all, right now she was in bed curled up in a ball whimpering in pain.

Hannibal had been out all night and now he finally returned and found her, he sat down beside her and said, "Lamb-chop what is wrong, where does it hurt?"

"Belly, head and I need to…" she said and leaned her head out of the bed and threw up on the floor.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," he said concerned.

"Not up for going," she said and threw up again before she lay down in the bed shivering and whimpering while her tears started to fall.

Hannibal laid a hand on her forehead and said, "Sweetheart you're burning up, I better call you a doctor."

He sighed went into the living room, found the phone book called and said, "Is this Doctor Smith?"

"Yes who is this?" said a woman in the other end.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne's boyfriend and she's very ill, any chance you can come by and take a look at her since I don't think it would be wise to take her out," said Hannibal.

"Of course, I'll stop by in not too long," she said and hung up.

Hannibal walked in and said, "The doctor will be here in not to long, I better go so she doesn't see me."

"Please don't leave me like this Hanni, I really need you here," she begged and looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Just relax and try to get some rest, I'll stay," he said.

"Hanni hold me," she whimpered sadly.

He got into bed and hold her closely, hoping the doctor would come soon and that it wasn't anything serious.

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later the doorbell rang, Hannibal went to open, found the doctor outside and said, "Please do come in."<p>

"So any change?" asked the doctor.

"Not much, she's resting, but she's still very sick," said Hannibal and took the doctor to see her.

"Hello Calleigh, can you tell me where it hurts?" the doctor asked.

"Belly and my head hurts and I'm feeling tired and have been throwing up a lot," said Calleigh.

"Let me take a look," said the doctor and removed the cover to feel Calleigh's stomach.

"Please don't say it's anything wrong with the baby," said Calleigh concerned.

"No the baby is fine, you on the other hand have a stomach flu so, but it will pass in a week or less, but you better get plenty of rest and fluid," said the doctor.

"But I have work, I can't stay home for that long," Calleigh argued.

"Well you have no choice and you better make sure she rests," the doctor said to Hannibal.

"I will," he said and showed her out before he went back to Calleigh that was about to get out of bed, he looked at her and said, "And just where do you think you are going?"

"Need to check my mail and the laptop is in the living room," she said.

"Oh no you don't, because if you do you just start to work and the doctor said you should rest," he said in a straight tone.

"No honestly I was just going to check my mail," she said again and got up, but quickly sat down when her head started to spin like crazy.

"You know as well as I that you were not just going to check your mail, admit it you hate to stay home from work since that means that you don't get to do what you loves the most and that bothers you," he said.

"It does, there had to be something I can do except stay in this stupid bed all day," she said annoyed.

"Would you like it better if I carried you into the living room so you could watch TV or a movie or something like that and be closer to the kitchen," he said.

"Why on earth would I need to be closer to the kitchen?" she said annoyed.

"So you can eat or drink, even if you are sick you need to eat or at least drink to get some energy, doctors orders," he said.

"No I don't I'm not hungry or thirsty and I don't want either, and I wanto work not stay here," she argued even though she knew she was right she hated to admit so.

"So do you want to stay here or be in the living room, because I have to run out for a short while," he said.

"I wanna work," she said.

"Though you can't," he said.

"Don't care I'm going," she said.

"You are not, now where do you want to be so I can get sure you have at least enough to drink available before I leave, so you don't get dehydrated," he said.

"Fine living room, will you be gone long because I don't want to be alone," she said.

"No not long," he said and lifted her up and carried her out to the coach and put her down gently before he made her a big bottle of ice water and said, "Call if you need anything okay, and no working."

"Just mail," she said.

"No," he said and took her laptop.

"No fair," she said with a grunt.

"I know. I will be back real soon promise," he said and gave her a light kiss before he left her.

* * *

><p>At the crime lab Horatio was walking around quite angry when he heard Clarice say, "Handsome what is wrong?"<p>

"Lecter is bugging me, or rather that I can't get him and I know he's somewhere in Miami but I still can't find him, it has after all been five months and we're not getting any closer to catching him," he said still annoyed.

"I bet he's over at Calleigh's place as any expecting father to be would be when his girl is pregnant," said Clarice.

"IT'S MY BABY NOT HIS!" Horatio yelled even more frustrated that Calleigh was probably living with the guy and he couldn't even get near his unborn child as she wouldn't let him.

"Would you for Christ calm down, you now you won't get anywhere with getting upset like that," said Clarice and put a hand on his arm.

"But he's with her and she will soon have my kid and I can't be there at all and what if they raise him or her together," he said silently.

"You know they can't do that, I mean if he go out with them in public he will get caught, he's to smart for that," said Clarice.

"But Clarice, he's already with her and I can't do anything to stop her as I have no reason to get a warrant for her place and he hasn't killed in a long time, thought he would need to feed and slip up," said Horatio.

"He can control himself and live like normal people and also eat it all and leave no trace," she said.

"Maybe I should just give up I mean I they are happy it would crush her if I caught him," Horatio said.

"But he's dangerous," she said.

"He didn't harm you and I'm sure he doesn't harm her, and she obviously happy with him, I give up," he said and walked out of the room. She stood for a second before she followed him.

* * *

><p>"Eric Delko," Eric answered his phone a moment later.<p>

"Hey Eric its Calleigh," she said in the other end.

"Oh hey Cal, what's up?" said Eric cheerfully.

"I was wondering if it's not t much trouble, can you check my mail," she said.

"Why I thought you had a laptop?" he said a bit surprised.

"Stupid boyfriend took it, he said if I got into my mail it would lead to me getting into work and doctor said I was supposed to rest, but I'm real bored," she quickly explained.

"I see, but if he says you should rest, then you probably should," said Eric honest.

"What is this, all men against Calleigh checking her mail day," she said annoyed feeling a sharp pain in her belly and let out a gasp.

"Calleigh you ok?" Eric asked concerned.

"Bloody fantastic, call you later," she said, hung up called Hannibal and said, "Will you get the hell home."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts and I'm bored and I want my bloody laptop back," she said and heaved for her breath.

"Would you calm down and I thought the doctor said there was nothing to worry about," said Hannibal worried.

"I can't OUUUUUUUUUUCH," she screamed out in pain as the phone dropped out of her hand and she sank down on the floor whimpering.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15.**_

"Calleigh, Calleigh," Hannibal said in the other end as he heard her whimper in the other end.

"Calleigh, talk to me sweetheart," he said desperately as he could tell she was in great pain, but there was no answering, just whimpering before it become completely quiet.

"Hell," he thought as she parked the car and stormed up to the apartment and found her on the floor holding her hand on her stomach.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked concerned, as he sat down next to her on the floor.

"I dunno, don't hurt no more and she's kicking hardly," said Calleigh tiredly as she looked up in his concerned eyes.

Hannibal gently placed his hand on her stomach and said, "She's kicking hardly al right, here let me help you."

Then he helped her up in the couch and sat down next to her and said, "How do you know it's a girl."

"Just a feeling I got, she sure is active in there isn't she, wonder what she trying to tell me," said Calleigh with a sigh as she smiled at him.

"She is, and she's either telling her mummy to slow down and rest or get back to work, hard to say," he answered and smiled back at her, glad that she was ok.

"You miss being at work little one," said Calleigh and let her hand stroke over her belly.

She got a kick in return and added, "Or do you just miss your daddy."

Calleigh got two new kicks and Hannibal said, "Don't worry little one I'm right here."

And funnily enough the baby seemed to calm down to the sound of his voice.

"Oh she just missed you Hanni," said Calleigh and gave him a soft kiss.

"So it would seem. I don't know why thought as I'm not her father," he said and looked down.

"Well to her you are as you are around her the most," said Calleigh and gave him another kiss.

"Would you rather be with Horatio than me since he's her father?" asked Hannibal.

"No," said Calleigh without even thinking further about it.

Hannibal smiled at her before he gave her another kiss and said, "I love you too sweetheart."

Calleigh got another kick and Hannibal said, "I love you too my little one."

"I'm tired, can you please carry me back in bed," said Calleigh.

"Of course my angel," he said and lifted her up and carried her back into bed before she asked, "How come you can carry me when I'm this big and heavy."

"You're not heavier than a feather my love," he answer and gave her a light kiss.

"Will you rest with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and lay down next to her and held her closely while she slowly drifted of.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**_Warning : _**Sex read at own risk.

_**Chapter 16.**_

A few days later Hannibal finally let Calleigh return to work and she was overjoyed by finally to be back in her firearms lab and quickly found a gun to test fire.

Behind her Horatio was watching when she went to get the bullet he said, "So you're back to work."

"I am, God I missed working. I didn't even get to get onto my laptop," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, why not?" he asked.

"Since my boyfriend didn't want me to get worse by working, he's very protective," she said.

"But denying you to check your mail, that's wrong, what did you do, you had to have gone crazy," he said a bit concerned.

"Nah we just relaxed it was kinda nice actually, but it's great to be back at work," she said and smiled at him.

"And the little one?" he asked.

"She's fine," said Calleigh and stroke her belly gently.

"She?" he asked confused.

"I can feel it's a girl," said Calleigh.

Horatio put a hand on her belly and got a hard kick and said, "Hey that's not nice to do to your dad."

Then he got a harder kick and Calleigh said, "What's wrong little one."

"She doesn't like me," said Horatio sadly.

"I'm sorry, I don't get it," she said and looked confused at him.

"Must be that other guy, he's more round you, I'm just a stranger to this baby," said Horatio.

"Nah," said Calleigh.

Horatio lifted her top and placed a hand on her belly more gently than before and said, "I'm your dad you know."

And for a moment he was almost sure he could feel a little hand touching his and said, "Calleigh did you see."

"I did, see she knows you're her dad," said Calleigh and gave him peck on the cheek.

Horatio smiled and said, "Maybe she does."

Then she got another hard kick and then another and said, "I give up."

"Nah she's just messing aren't you little one, now be nice," said Calleigh in a firm tone.

The baby calmed down a bit and placed its hand so it was visible again and Horatio said, "Don't think that baby knows me all that much."

"Would you stop being negative just wait until she's born she'll know you I promise," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"I hope you're right," he said and looked at her.

"When was I ever wrong?" she asked and looked into his blue, blue eyes before she gently let her lips search for his before they locked and she pulled him closer. When he was that close that he felt the baby kicking even harder, but right then he didn't care at all he just kept on kissing her.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh come home later that day she found Hannibal on the couch and said, "I think I did something stupid at work today, but please don't be mad."<p>

"What, you didn't sleep with Horatio did you?" he asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Lord no, but I felt kinda bad for him so I kissed him" she said.

"Sorry what, why?" he said shocked and she explained.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he asked.

"No, not anymore only, it was a sympathy thing," she said honest.

"Are you sure you won't do it again?" he said.

"I am. He's not right for me," she said.

"If I asked you never to see him again could you do it?" he asked.

"Yes without even blinking twice" she said while she looked him in the eyes.

"Good, not that I would ever ask you to do so, just wanted to know," he said.

"I'm really sorry Hanni, I really am," she said since she was.

"Umf," he said and got of.

"Are you leaving me?" she asked a bit scared.

"I really should all things considered, but I'm only going to get something in the car," he said.

"Please never leave me, because without you I'm lost," she said.

"I won't," he said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Calleigh took up her phone and was about to write a message, but instead she changed her mind and threw it so hardly against the wall that it broke before she went into her room and slammed the door hardly before she locked it and went to her gun locker found a gun and loaded it.<p>

As Hannibal entered he heard a shoot from Calleigh's room and ran towards the door, but it was locked, he heard her cry, the another shoot then silence.

He got closer to the door and said, "Calleigh sweetheart."

But there was no replay all, just silence, so he said, "Calleigh, please tell me you are alive."

Still no answer, so Hannibal sank to the ground head against the door crying while he said, "Please be alive Calleigh, we were going to have a baby and everything, you can't be dead, I love you, and I don't care if the kid is his, I would love it just the same, just please, I mean we can make another later if you like, if you still wanna be with me, and I don't care if you kissed him, I still want you just the same."

Still there was silence from the other side of the door, silent like the grave; the only thing you could hear was Hannibal's sad cries as his head still rested against the door.

Then suddenly without warning the door opened and Calleigh looked down on him and said, "I'm sorry Hanni, I'm just lost."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I thought I had lost you, why did you do that?" he cried.

"I dunno, I felt so bad about the thing earlier today and about the baby, I dunno, I wish that things were…" she stopped and sat down next to him.

"I know, but the question is do you still want to be with me or do you want to be with Horatio?" he asked.

"I want to be with you," she said.

"And another question, where are those bullets?" he asked.

"Uhm," she said and looked down.

"Did you or did you not shoot your self cause I can't see any blood," he said.

"Did," she said.

"Then where are the bullets and the blood," he said.

"Kevlar," she said and pointed at the bed.

"Ah I see, you were only gonna scare me, how nice of you," he said.

"Nah I was gonna, but I couldn't cause of her," said Calleigh and stroke her belly.

"Your mum is crazy you know that little one," said Hannibal with a smile and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're the one to speak cannibal, but I'm real…," she stopped and looked at the bed then him.

"After you my lady," he said as he walked after her into the bedroom and closed the door.

Hannibal were roughly biting Calleigh's neck from behind when her home phone rang, she reached for her night stand to pick it up and said, "Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hey Calleigh, this is Horatio, do you have a minute?" she heard Horatio say.

"Yes, go on," she said trying to control her breathing as Hannibal moved down to her shoulders.

"I tried to get you on your cell, but got it was out of service," he said.

"Broke it," she replied under a loud moan as Hannibal kissed her shoulders gently before he moved a bit further down.

"Is this not a good time," said Horatio a bit sceptic.

"It's as gooood time as any else," she let out as she knew it was probably right before Hannibal would get inside her as she could feel him.

"Either way about the thing earlier today," he said.

"Yeeeeees what about it?" she replied as Hannibal slowly got inside her.

"I'm really sorry I should have backed of," he said honestly.

"You should as I'm taken, just a moment" she said as she turned her head to Hannibal and said, "Would you go faster as I can't hold on much longer."

"Of course," he said and started to work his way further in as she said, "As I said I'm taken and you know that you had no right to keep going even if I initiated it."

"I know again I am sorry, no hard feelings," he said.

"No hard feelings, I gotto go, talk to you later" she said as she quickly hung up and let out a loud moan as Hannibal worked his way even further into her.

"You like that huh," he said as he bit her neck.

"OH yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees," she screamed out as she let go and felt him cum inside her with a loud roar before he slowly released him self from her.

"Oh that was really good, thank you," she said between her heavy breaths as she rolled over to face him.

"You're welcome, so you want to sleep or?" he asked.

"Sleep, then do it again," she said.

"Still tired from last night?" he asked.

"A bit, I did after all only sleep one hour before I had to get up for work," she said with a giggle and gave him kiss.

"That wasn't all my fault, you're to randy," he said.

"Like you even mind," she replied with a yawn.

"First sleep then more," he said.

"Mmmm," she said and slowly closed her eyes and drifted of while he watched her for a while before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning and Calleigh were getting ready for work when she bumped into Hannibal in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Hanni, so what are you upto today?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe checking out your co-workers," he said as she pored two cups of coffee.

"Are you crazy that will send you right back to jail," she said.

"Nah," he said and gave her a peck on the check while he handed her the cup.

"Or Horatio could kill ya," she said.

"No he wouldn't that would not be his style to shoot someone in the lab," he said calmly.

"You're a cannibal so I don't think he would walk up to you and shake your hand," said Calleigh.

"I can always hold you hostage, I promise I won't be in the way, I just want to meet them," he said.

"Honey with all the respect I think that is the stupidest idea you have ever had," she said.

"I would eat him, but don't think he would taste any good," he said and smiled.

"Very funny, but I have to go," she said.

"I'm coming," he said.

"Please I don't want to visit your grave site," she said and looked at him.

"You won't, both Horatio and I are rational men I'm sure we can have a normal conversation," he said.

"Honey would you listen you're wanted for murder all over they will either kill you there or in jail, please..." she begged.

"Well first they have to catch me," he said.

"Well that won't be a problem if you walk into the lab, Clarice is practically living there you know," she said.

"I know, I can always eat Stetler," he said.

"Now that you can do, but you can not come," she said.

"So I have to hide here forever," he said with a sigh and looked down.

"I don't have time to, please don't…. not now" she said and looked into his eyes.

"Ok," he said and went back into the bedroom while she left.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later and Calleigh went up to the break room to get more coffee when she heard someone said, "Nice place."<p>

"I said you…" she said and turned but saw no one.

"So shall I eat Stetler, he's very rude and you know I don't like rude people," said Hannibal.

"No you shall not and where are you?" she asked since she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh you know here, there and everywhere," he said and let his fingers slide thought her hair.

Calleigh turned, but again no one and though, "That's it I'm going crazy".

"Why so confused my love?" he asked with a chuckle.

"WILL YOU STOP MESSING AND SHOW YOURSELF," she yelled annoyed without thinking.

"Ok, ok, no need to yell," he said and came out from behind the door.

"Christ I thought I was going insane," she said.

"Calleigh what are you yelling about…Lecter," Eric's jaw dropped to the floor.

"That's Eric right," he said.

"It is," said Calleigh.

"And then that would be Natalia and Ryan," said Hannibal since they appeared behind Eric.

"What is he doing here?" asked Eric.

"So you are a couple, damn," said Natalia a five months pregnant Natalia, her hand was resting on her belly as Hannibal was standing behind Calleigh, with his hands around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Mhm," said Calleigh since she didn't know what else to say.

"But he's a cannibal," said Eric shocked.

"And he ate a bunch of people," said Ryan.

"And everyone is after him," said Natalia.

"And Horatio will kill him when he sees," said Eric.

"Still think it's a bad idea to eat Stetler because I'm really hungry," Hannibal whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't mind, but I think it's a bad idea," said Calleigh and giggled.

"Hmmm, then what do I do?" he whispered.

"Would you stop talking like that you're making me hungry since I haven't eaten and you know I get annoyed when I'm hungry," said Calleigh.

"So what would you like, heart, liver, arm?" he said.

"You're such a tease," she said with a giggle as she was watching the others shocked faces wondering where Horatio was.

"I know, bet you could eat a brain," he said.

"Not that is just disgusting," she said with a giggle.

"Are you saying I am disgusting?" he said pretending to be offended.

"Not at all, God I'm hungry right now I could have eaten anything and you're hard, ohh stop teasing," she said with a silent moan.

"I wanna do you now," he whispered huskily.

"Ohhhh yes," she replied.

"But what about them?" he asked.

"Do me now," she said.

"Calleigh we can't do it here and now," he said.

"Do it," she demanded.

Hannibal sighed and dragged her over to the counter to block a little of the view before he got inside her and started to go further inside while the other three left the room quickly.

Hannibal kept going until they both left go and she said, "What did we just do?"

"Had sex in the break room," he said and zipped up his pants as did she.

"Thought so," she said thoughtfully.

"So that's your co-workers," he said.

"Yeah and I'm still hungry can we go out and have lunch," she said.

"Don't see that we have any choice," he said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She giggled and said, "Come on let's go."

"After you my lady," he said.

"Not so fast," she suddenly heard Horatio say.

"You are not taking him," said Calleigh firmly.

"I am. Are you coming" said Horatio.

Hannibal just sighed and followed him out of the room while Calleigh stood shocked back wondering why he had gone without as much as a word and what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17.**_

Hannibal and Horatio were sitting in a police car when Horatio turned to Lecter and said, "So you are the one that not only have killed people on my beach but have taken my girl as well."

"I didn't take her, you dumped her and she came to me," said Hannibal.

"And then you both suddenly fell in love, you are toying with her as you were with Starling, you are not capable of loving anything, you are a monster, a horrible killer," said Horatio.

"What is your point?" said Hannibal still calm.

"Why would you led her on like that when you know you will end up dead, she will be crushed," said Horatio.

"You already did that. In her eyes you are the monster. Tell me what bothers you the most: that you can't have her or that someone you never approve of makes her happy and cares for her more than you ever did. You call me a monster, but I am sure that you have killed plenty of people, too. So tell me what does that make you, Lieutenant Caine?" Hannibal replied.

"I did that in the line of duty since I didn't have a choice," he said.

"You always have a choice," said Hannibal.

"And you feel like eating people is the right thing to do?" said Horatio.

"We all do what we can to survive," said Hannibal.

"And tell me what was your big plan, marry her and raise the child when you know you will be captured and sentenced to death or taken away from them sooner or later," said Horatio.

"What I have given her is only happiness, I have never harmed her in any way, now why is what I have done to her a crime?" he asked.

Horatio went silent as he couldn't reply since he knew Lecter was right as he never before had seen Calleigh as happy as she was with Lecter, and it bugged him, was he really that bad of a boyfriend when he was with her, and he was right about what he said about harming her too, she had a few bite marks now and again, but he knew they weren't caused by pain at all.

Lecter looked at the younger man that sat opposite to him, his blue eyes looked puzzled and he looked sad, not angry anymore.

Then Horatio did something weird, he took the handcuffs of Lecter's hands and said, "Go."

Now it was Hannibal's turn to look confused and he asked, "Why would you let me go when it is your job to lock me up?"

"You make her happy, now go before I change my mind," he said.

Hannibal quickly got out of the car and walked back up to the main entrance of the crime lab where he saw Calleigh before they left. Horatio just sat in the car watching them disappear thinking.

* * *

><p>"You let him go, why on earth did you do that, I'll have you fired for it," said Stetler angrily a moment later.<p>

"You can always try and I can also capture him later," said Horatio.

"You had him and let him go, he's a maniac and you let him go free to kill again," said Rick.

"Would you quit bugging me and get lost," said Horatio annoyed.

"I'll have you for this Caine," said Rick and left as Clarice entered.

"Why did you let him go, you had wanted to capture him for months and you know Rick is right," she said.

"Because I can't ruin her happiness, that would make me the monster," he said and looked down.

"You're not a monster, and you can't only have her in consideration, what about the people of Miami because I can almost assure you he will kill again," she said.

"I know," he said still not looking up.

"So you honestly want a cannibal to raise you child?" she asked.

"Not really, but I don't want her to be crushed forever because I was the one that sentenced him to death either," he said.

"Well in theory you wouldn't do that, the city of Miami and wherever else he would kill would and Calleigh knows that, she knew that was the risk when she started to date him because of what he has done," said Clarice calmly.

"But still it's harsh I mean I don't I ever seen her this happy and to take that away, I mean he has a good point since we kill people in the line of duty, why are we different?" he asked.

"Horatio don't let him into your mind," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"It's hard not to, do you think he could stop eating people all together," he said.

"He managed for a while, but then he started again, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because if he could maybe he could stay with her I mean really he's old, he probably would die of natural causes sooner or later either way," said Horatio.

"Horatio, you are aware of what you are saying?" she said.

"I am, but you after all run away with him," he replied.

"I did, but I also know that he deserves to be punished for what he did," she said.

"Give me a moment," he said.

Clarice nodded and left him alone and Horatio picked up his phone called Calleigh, but all he got was her voicemail so he said, "Calleigh I really need to talk to you can you please call me or stop by as soon as possible. And oh never mind."

* * *

><p><em>Text: Horatio something wrong? You sounded a bit of on the phone, and Hannibal said you looked a little sad in the car. Calleigh. End Text.<em>

_Text: I know this is a stupid question, but would you consider spending the night with me, since I really wanted to, I miss, I'm not gonna do anything and I'm not gonna send anyone for Hannibal. H. End Text._

_Text: Hanni would you mind and awful lot if I spent the night at Horatio's, he seems real sad. Lamb-chop. End Text._

_Text: Of course not sweetheart, so when will I see you tomorrow because I have a surprise for you. HL. End Text._

_Text: I'll come over round sixish. Calleigh. End Text._

_Text: After work so round 4.30 or 5 Pm, oh a surprise, can hardly wait, love you so much Hanni. Calleigh. End Text._

_Text: I love you to and I'm gonna miss you like crazy tonight. End Text._

_Text: I'm gonna miss you to oh and will you cuddle with my little Angel End Text._

_Text: I will, in fact I'll have her as company in bed so I won't be so lonely. End Text._

_Text: 3 3 3 4ever Calli. End Text._

_Text: You are 4ever in my 3 Hanni. End Text._

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18.**_

The clock was a little over 6Pm when Calleigh rang Horatio's doorbell. He opened and let her in before they sat down on his couch.

"May I?" he asked and looked at her belly, Calleigh nodded and he put his hand down on it.

The baby gently kicked before it settled down again and Calleigh smiled at him before he withdraw his hand.

"So how are things at home?" he asked.

"Just fine, Angel and Hanni are keeping each other company while I am here" she said.

"So he's living at your place?" Horatio asked, not that he didn't expect it.

"His place or mine, mine most lately as I'm a bit to pregnant to go over to his at times," she said.

"I see, you're a little family now," he said and nodded at her belly.

"Mhm, with pet and everything," she said with a happy giggle and added, "Are you lonely?"

"A bit at times, but I'm ok," he answered.

"But I thought you had Clarice," she said a bit confused.

"We are only good friends," he said and looked down.

"Did you hope that we might get…?" she stopped.

"I did, but it's too late now," he said.

"It is, but if you hadn't broken it of I would never have meet Hanni," she said honest.

"Don't you think I know that," he said a bit annoyed which made the baby kick hard.

"It's okay little one, daddy didn't mean to be angry," said Calleigh and stroke her belly until the baby calmed down.

"She sure looks to be annoyed and such at me," said Horatio.

"Are you accusing me of something?" she said.

"No, I'm sorry, I just miss us a lot at times," he said.

"I know you do, but we are still friends," she said.

"Still seeing you with him it's hard," he admitted.

Calleigh looked down knowing she probably never would want him back and said, "Why did you have to back away in the first place."

"I don't know... afraid of commitment or something like that, if he asks would you marry him?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it," she answered honestly.

"Do you honestly picture a future with him, he's after all what we fight against every day," said Horatio in a serious tone.

"Don't you think I know that, God, but it's not my fault I didn't exactly choose to fall in love with him you know;" she snapped.

"I know," he said before he added, "But nothing of this change the fact that I still love you."  
>"You do what, how can you say that when you know I'm happy with him, that's not right," she almost screamed at him.<p>

"I know but I am, you are tearing me apart," he screamed at her, tears building up inside him.

"Do you think it is easy for me to see you like this, it pains me Horatio," she screamed back at him.

"Then why can you not come back to me?" he whispered.

"Because I don't love you like that anymore," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You know what you shouldn't have come, you just made it worse," he said and stormed towards where his room was.

"Horatio…" she whispered looking after him, gently stroking her belly whispering, "I don't know what to do."

Quietly she sank down on the couch sobbing, this was not how she planned this evening to go.

* * *

><p>It was a bit later that night that Hannibal's peace was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked up and said, "Good evening Clarice."<p>

"Doctor Lecter," she said in the other end.

"So what may I help you with?" he asked her, wondering what she wanted.

"This girl you are seeing, is it serious?" she asked.

"I think it might be yes, I am there for her every step of the way during her pregnancy and I would like to be there when the child grows up as well," he said.

"You really wanted children, didn't you," she said.

"I don't mind them," he said.

"I am still asking you to think about this Hannibal," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Whether you are thinking about it or not that child is Horatio's and he is the right father. The two of them have a special bond and when that child is born that will be even stronger. You may be a good stepfather, but I still think you should step aside and allow for them to be together," she said honestly.

"What about me then, I love her," he said, well aware of what she was saying was true.

"Oh who are we trying to fool, we belong together Hannibal," she said with a sigh.

"I am not so sure anymore, I need to think, he said and hung up on her, unaware of what to do, knowing it would be a very long night.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that Kyle came to home to his father's house as he was going to ask if he could barrow some money for a trip he was going with some friends the same weekend.<p>

"Dad, dad…" he yelled out, not getting an answer.

He slowly walked upstairs to his father's bedroom opening the door, only to see Calleigh sleeping in his bed and Horatio in a chair near the window. Kyle just smile shaking his head, slowly closing the door, deciding not to wait them but to wait until his father woke up.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19.**_

Natalia was feeling like a stranded whale on land. She was huge in every meaning of the word. She was no longer walking; she was wagging back and forth. Getting anywhere seemed to take forever and she missed her old clothes and figure.

Being pregnant sucked and she was really starting to get fed up with it.

"Can't you just get out of there," she said with a groan looking at the belly.

"I really don't think it helps you are asking him that," said Calleigh with a giggle as she came wagging over to the DNA lab. Both ladies were due any day now.

"If I only were that lucky," said Natalia, rolling her hazel eyes at her friend.

"Well at least you get two attentive fathers to be," said Calleigh, trying to look on it from the bright side.

"As are you, but Calleigh I must ask you who do you prefer of Hannibal and Horatio?" Natalia asked in the same second as they heard Horatio yell, "Calleigh!"

"Here we go again and to answer your question I don't know," she said to Natalia as she turned to face Horatio saying, "What now?"

"Haven't I already told you that you are supposed to be home on maternity leave not working?" he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"By God Horatio, I know what I am going, and Natalia is working as well," she said, rolling her emerald green eyes at him. She was starting to get fed up with his nagging on her to go on maternity leave. Mostly because she hated to take time off from work.

"That may be, but she is not working half as much as you are," he pointed out.

"Oh will you give it a rest," she snapped at him.

"Fine have it your way then, endanger our baby all you want," he snapped at her.

"Have you any idea how much I hate you right now," she snarled at him her face an inch away from him. Everyone in the lab watching them closely, holding their breath.

"Yes as you are making sure just how much," he said with a sigh, looking away.

"Well if you…oh no," she let out a gasp, clenching her eyes shut, feeling a sharp pain.

"Calleigh, are you ok?" he asked her, looking at her with even more worried eyes than before.

"No, I think that was a contraction, Horatio please get me to the hospital right now," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, do you want me to call Hannibal as well?" he asked, as he slowly helped her to where his car was parked.

"No, I only want you there, please hurry," she whispered, trying to walk faster, even if that was hard due to the pain.

"Wow that was," said Ryan that appeared behind Natalia.

"It really… Ryan I think we have a problem," she said.

"What now, I already got new gloves for the DNA and stacked up with test tubes as well," he said as he had done so when she asked him a little earlier.

"No, not that," she said, holding her breath for as second as she small pain passed.

"Oh you mean the evidence from earlier, I lay that in there for you, it's on the counter," he said and smiled at her.

"No…the baby… is coming…now…hospital…please," she whispered under another breath, holding her belly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her.

"I am yes, please," she said just at Jake walked in and said, "You guys wouldn't believe the traffic here."

"Jake, the baby is coming now, would you please drive as you are faster," said Ryan.

"Sure, how are you feeling there babe?" he said, looking over at Natalia.

"Not too great, just help me to get to the car," said Natalia, leaning on Ryan.

"Will do," he said, taking her other side so they could get there faster.

* * *

><p>Horatio was driving to the manic to get to the hospital, and for once Calleigh didn't say a word. No nagging, no anything, she was simply too focused on breathing through the pain that was coming in waves through her abdomen.<p>

"How are you holding up…sweetheart?" Horatio asked insecure, looking over at her as he stopped on a red light.

"I am as well as can be expected," she answered, managing to smile vaguely at him.

"Good, you just stay in there a little while longer," he said, letting a hand rest on her belly, before adding, "You are sure you don't wish me to call him, he has after all helped you through the last months."

"Just wait…until we get there, I'm… sure it will take…a while," she said between her breaths.

He nodded saying, "You're doing great sweetheart, keep on breathing like that."

She rolled her eyes lightly as she held on to his hand while a harder contraction came, saying, "Just get sure we get there in time."

"I will I promise," he said as he pulled off the road and onto the way that lead up to the main entrance of the hospital.

* * *

><p>In another car Jake, Ryan and Natalia were stuck in traffic. As she was lying in the backseat trying to keep calm while breathing through the pain the two men were arguing in the front.<p>

"See I told you we should have taken the other way, now we will be suck here forever," said Ryan frustrated.

"It wouldn't have mattered which way we had taken, the traffic is as bad everywhere else," Jake argued, looking at the line of cars in front of them.

"Guys," Natalia tried to interrupt.

"There has to be a way out of this," said Ryan, trying to find one.

"Unless to plan to walk there which will take ohhh lets see forever then no," said Jake.

"Guys," Natalia tried again, panting heavily.

"So what do you suggest then?" asked Ryan.

"I honestly don't know," said Jack with a heavy sigh.

"Guys!" Natalia yelled out.

"Sweetheart," said Ryan.

"Babe," said Jake, both turning to face her.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but the water broke a moment ago and I really don't think there is time to get to hospital, so if you could please help me as I cannot do it alone," said Natalia, looking at them with scared eyes.

"Of course sweetheart," said Ryan as he got in the back with her.

"Right here babe, oh and Ryan," said Jake joining them.

"Yeah," he said, looking over at Jake that got behind Natalia, rubbing her lower back and offering her a hand.

"You are paying for a new car," said Jake with a grin, as they had taken his car.

"Whatever," he said as he started to remove her pants and underwear to get her ready for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

><p>"Hoooratio," Calleigh breathed, holding on to his hand, so hard that her knuckles were whitening.<p>

"I'm right here sweetheart," he whispered, standing on her side, carefully stroking her lower back.

"Make the pain stop, please," she whispered under another breath.

"I am sorry, but only you can do that, just another couple of pushes," he promised her.

"I hope for your sake you are right, or I will execute you later," she said, looking over at the gun still hanging on its holster in her pants close by.

"Understood," he said with a nod, hoping that he was right in his words as well.

Tears and sweat were running down her face, her blonde hair were as glued to the side of it, her eyes clenched tight, he face showing just how much of a pain she was in as she gave it another push.

In the far distance she could hear the doctor saying something about the head was crowning and Horatio saying something about how great she was doing making her push just one more, getting the feeling more than ever that her downstairs area was getting ripped apart. She had a great feeling it would take ages before that got back to normal, making her let out a huff of dismay.

Horatio looked at his Bulletgirl in surprise not getting why she seemed unhappy as she had just given birth to a happy and healthy baby girl. Through a haze Calleigh could only capture half of what was going on, she was looking at Horatio's confused expression. She sighed as she whispered, "Is she okay?"

He looked over at the doctor that nodded before she answered, "She's perfect."

"Good," said the blonde letting out a sigh a relief before smiling vaguely at him.

"You did good sweetheart, really good," he said and kissed her proudly.

"I should hope so," she said reaching in for a kiss, which he gladly gave her.

"Miss Duquesne, Lieutenant Caine your daughter," he doctor interrupted them, holding up the little girl that was crying angrily.

New tears were again finding their way down Calleigh's cheek, only this time they were happy tears as she had never before seen something so beautiful. Horatio put a hand around her shoulder whispering, "Well we may have messed up, but at least we managed to create something perfect."

Unable to speak because she was so overwhelmed she just nodded, agreeing with his words.

* * *

><p>In a car that was still stuck in traffic Natalia was screaming, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop."<p>

"Easy, easy, you're doing great babe," said Jake, still carefully rubbing her lower back and stroking the hand he was holding.

"Shut up, I don't see you pushing something out of your genitals," she screamed at him.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckling a little by that comment, something he probably shouldn't have done as it caused her to scream, "Do you find anything funny here?"

"No, no, not at all, now would you push," he said with a sigh.

"And since when did you became a doctor?" she asked him.

"Just do," he demanded making her let out a groan before doing so. As she panted heavily she closed her eyes in pain, whispering, "I can't do this."

"You can sweetheart, you are almost there, I can already see the head is crowning," said Ryan in a soft tone.

"He's right babe, you can do it, and we are right here," said Jake, carefully kissing her shoulder.

"You two better be," she said, shivering lightly, holding on to him hardly, looking down at Ryan that was ready to welcome the little one into the world.

"Easy, just one more push," said Ryan calmly, stroking her belly gently.

Natalia nodded and pushed as hard as she could two more times, before her eyes again fell shut. She slowly leaned on Jake that held her close, still panting and shivering lightly.

"Are we done?" she whispered.

"We are you got a son and some nasty stuff," said Ryan, wrinkling his nose in disgust while clearing the baby's airways so he could scream.

Natalia again opened her eyes saying, "Welcome to the world little one, I'm your mummy and this is your daddy's."

"I got boy," said Jake, taking the little one from Ryan, before getting to the front of the car and opening the hatch on the roof. He slowly stood up, holding the little screaming boy yelling, "I got a son, I got a son."

Natalia and Ryan just shook their heads and smiled while they heard all the cars around them honk to congratulate. The brunette let out a sigh of satisfaction before she closed he eyes again to get some rest, knowing that the two men were fully capable to take care of their son in the meantime.

* * *

><p>It was a little later at the hospital that Clarice and Hannibal was looking through the window off the room where the babies were resting. They were looking at Calleigh's new born that for now were marked Baby girl Duquesne.<p>

"She's a beauty," said Clarice with a sigh.

"That she is," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Wonder what a child of ours would look like," she said thoughtfully.

"Probably beautiful as her mother," he said with a little smile.

"How can you know it would be a girl?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Just a feeling, so what do we do now?" he asked her.

"Well the way I see it you have two options turn yourself in or hide away again," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I am tired of hiding, will you be there if I get sentenced to death?" he asked her.

"I will yes, so you are really going to turn you in?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I am, whatever happens after that I don't know, as I said I'm tired of fleeing and even if I in my eyes did nothing wrong people seems to think differently. I will take the sentence they put on me, even if that would lead to my death. At least I get to spend the last days with the woman I love," he said, pulling her a little closer.

"I still think we have many years left my dear Hannibal," she said as she reached up to kiss him. If nothing else they would at least have each other for how long that might be and that was more than enough for both of them.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Epilogue.**_

When the traffic finally managed to break up just a little Jake, Natalia and Ryan managed to get to the hospital where she and the baby got checked out. Jake ended up wrecking the car and got a pretty similar from Ryan shortly after.

The three of them did continue to live in Natalia's house as they had done before, raising the little by that was called Natan Boa Vista Berkly Wolfe together. Natalia never did bother to check who the father of her young boy really was, but as he slowly grew up he ended up looking like a mix between Jake and Ryan for some odd reason.

The three did manage to continue their threesome relationship and seemed to be happy with it, and when they needed some time apart Ryan and Jake went to their old apartments. They were all as devoted to each other and their son as any other couple would be.

Natalia did try to have another one when Natan was about three years old, but that ended very badly so they didn't try again, they simply settled with just Natan that was more than a handful for all three.

* * *

><p>Calleigh and Horatio ended up getting back together shortly after the birth of their daughter that ended up with the name Clarice Louise Duquesne as they were yet not married. They decided to just move in with each other instead, and wait to later to get married, even if Horatio in time gave his Calleigh a ring.<p>

They did however not get married before young Clarice were around seven, it was about the same time the discussed having more, but ended up on the decision that one was enough. They did after all have both her and young Natan running around in the hallway of the lab making a lot of noise. Three was more than Calleigh could handle even if Natan was not hers.

* * *

><p>As for Clarice and Hannibal the couple would as she predicted have many years ahead of them. He did go to turn himself in, but Horatio felt bad for him because of his age so he once again let him go. He had after all not killed in Miami over six month and he didn't see him as a treat.<p>

The couple later moved to Virginia to be closer to her work where he lived with her in her apartment and only went out for dinner when it was strictly necessary. They did however send Horatio and Calleigh a Christmas card every year after they parted ways, but that was also the only contact they would have as the couple preferred to be alone together. All in all Hannibal was a man that preferred being alone, so he seldom went out unless it was to take Clarice to the opera or out to dinner, something she enjoyed quite a lot. People may say he was incapable of loving, yet Clarice never doubted not even for a second that he truly loved her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
